Misaki's Rival!
by Megane no Ohime-sama
Summary: My 1st fanfic! Please read and review! There's a new transfer student in Seika High and she has apparently taken a liking towards the cool guy, Usui Takumi! See what lengths she goes to to get him to like her. This is about what the girl who once proposed to Usui does in the future.
1. Chapter 1 A Girl's Confession

**_Chapter1-A Girl's Confession_**

Akari Hana stood behind some bushes next to a tree in the grounds with her two friends. She could see Usui Takumi, the coolest guy in Seika High, walking in her general direction. She clenched her fists in determination. She had to tell him today. She nodded in acknowledgement to her friends' encouragements. She came out from behind the bushes and stood where usui would also stop in a minute; they stood face to face. A deep blush crept into her cheeks.

"You were looking for me," Usui said in his usual carefree manner. He was well aware that after his looks it was his manneres that made him popular.

"Y-yes!"

As she started speaking he turned his head to look into the building. They were standing at the spot just outside the school library, and he could see the student council president, Misaki standing inside, ordering her subordinates to clean all the shelves perfectly or something of that sort. He was still aware of Akari speaking.

"I'm sorry to call you to come all the way here. Umm… I have something to tell you." Though she did not look up in embarrassment she was aware that Usui was lookin at something else. "Actually, I was interested in you even before I entered here," she continued, "Will you go out with me?"

Usui had kept his gaze fixed on Misaki. She was telling Yuukimaru, who was standing on a ladder, something. Just then the ladder somehow lost balance and tumbled. Misaki rushed to prevent the ladder falling on someone else. She had succeeded but he could tell that she had acquired a bad bruise. He was shocked at Misaki's selflessness; moreover it was a boy she saved. Maybe she wasn't completely resentful toward all boys after all.

"Usui…?" Akari sounded uncertain. She was wondering if he had heard what she had just said and hoped that he had. Because if he hadn't, she didn't think she had the guts to say it again.

Usui turned when he heard his last name. Of course, that is what most of the transfer girls (and most of the girls were transfers) did when they saw him for more than a day. They thought they were worth his attention with all their glitters and girl talk. And this one was no different. She confessed and thought he would except. But he wouldn't, because he knew all these girls were the same. And saying a plain "No" was just as boring. So, he started off in a different manner.

"I'm actually a hardcore otaku who likes maids more than having three meals a day. And I only read books related to maids. Also, I only go to maid cafes. Of course, I also collect maid figurines. I play games which feature maids and it turns me on so much that I'll wear maid uniforms and jump in joy. I'll take my leave now." Without pausing even once in his entire reply he politely but indirectly refused her.

Akari stood motionless as Usui turned and started to walk away. She could not believe her own ears. If he had said a simple "No" she would have felt as much a loser as the biggest loser on this planet. But the reply that he had given her confused her so much that for a moment all she could do was stare at his retreating figure. And when she finally found her words she called out, "I don't mind! I'll try hard t become the girl you like!" Now she was even more determined. She had always gotten whatever she wanted; and she intended to keep it that way. It was her pride and self respect that drove her now.

Usui stopped in mid-stride and turned around."That… won't work," he said. He pitied her situation. Why didn't these girls ever understand that he didn't like them, that he didn't care? Thye always kept coming running after him. But it didn't matter right now because he had something more important to divert his attention to. Misaki's bruise needed to be tended to or else, he was sure she would keep suffering from it for at least the next couple of weeks. He turned and walked on toward the entrance to the building.

Akari would've seen that pitying smile of his and even would've heard his last reply if she hadn't been so completely engrossed in her determination to get him to like her. She would've paid more attention if she had been just a bit different. But she wasn't. she didn't care if he didn't like her now, he would have to someday. And it was this confidence that made her decide that she had to find out what it was that he truly liked.


	2. Chapter 2 Stalking the Stalker

_**Chapter2- Stalking the Stalker**_

Misaki came out of school with an exhausted expression on her face. She had to do overtime at the Maid Latte today. Just her luck she was already late because of all the student council work. She even had a bunch of homework today.

Even though she didn't have much time she stopped by home to change before heading to work.

Usui was heading toward the one place except school where he enjoyed himself, Maid Latte of course. He knew Misaki had a lot of stuff on her mind that day. Maybe she'll be able to relax a bit at work. He wondered if he would find her alone at the café again like the day he had played the stalker. She was mentally so much stronger than all the other girls he had ever met. She was so…different. That is what made him like her so much.

There was a sudden commotion behind him and he was forced to wrench himself from Misaki's thoughts. A young woman with suspiciously puffed black hair had apparently run into another teenage girl. The one with black hair was stammering apologies and the other, probably with her boyfriend was saying accusing stuff to her. He let out a small sigh. These girls were always lost in the thoughts of their so called boyfriends or crushes. Of course they'd bump into each other if they were completely engrossed in someone else's thoughts. There was only one girl he knew who wasn't like that. Ayuzawa Misaki.

He turned and started walking again. Little did he know that the suspicious girl was actually Akari Hana.

Walking into Maid Latte he was at once greeted my Misaki's sweetest voice, "Welcome back, Master!"

Akari at first was shocked that Usui really did go to maid cafés. But then she got a hold of herself and walked in and, just like Usui had been greeted she was also greeted with "Welcome back, Mistress!" by a sweet voiced Erika. She was lead to a two person table where she sat down wondering if Usui had already recognized her. She was hopping ha hadn't. She scanned the almost empty room but he was nowhere in sight. She felt panicky. She had stalked him till there but if she couldn't see him here then what was the use of stalking him?

Erika came to take her order and at that moment Usui came down the stairs. She couldn't see though as her view was blocked by Erika. By the time she was done ordering Usui was already sitting at the table right across the room, his usual seat.

He sat there with his arms crossed, a snug smiled on his face. He looked up and saw the girl sitting across the room and instantly recognized her from the commotion back at the street. Was this a mere coincidence that the person who had caused that commotion was going to the same place he was? That seemed improbable. He suddenly noticed that this person looked somewhat familiar. He looked more carefully and finally figured out who she looked like; that transfer girl from school who had proposed making her his girlfriend, well something of that sort.

Akari Hana.

All this time she had been blushing so much her face looked like a tomato. Usui had been staring at her without blinking for five minutes flat. That was enough to drive any girl crazy.

This was not good. The fact that Shiroyama and his gang knew about Misaki was bad enough. If Akari found out, Misaki would be in big trouble. He called Subaru and whispered something in her ear. Subaru at once bolted off inside and Usui walked over to Akari's table. Luckily there was no one else in the room.

"Why hello, Akari" he said in his casual voice, confirming her fear that he had recognized her. He sat down opposite her and crossed his arms again leaning against the back of his chair.

"Why did you follow me here?" he asked after a very awkward pause.

"H-how did you know?" she managed to stutter back.

"You made it obvious," he said, "You were stalking me weren't you?"

This brought out the spirit in her again. "Please except me, Usui. I really want to be with you," she said with a very hopeful look on her face.

"But I don't want to be with you," he replied, his voice still casual. "Listen Akari, I want you to get the message loud and clear. You might be interested in me but I'm not interested in you. So I suggest…" his voice trailed off as he heard the sound of china crashing on the perfectly tiled floor of the café and turned around. What he saw was exactly what he hadn't wanted to see, exactly what he had asked Subaru to keep from happening.


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

_**Chapter3- Jealousy**_

Misaki stood there; rage and jealousy clear on her face. Her best dish, the moe moe omelet rice lay amidst a cluster of broken china at her feet. The next moment she was gone, stomping around the kitchen and cursing angrily.

Akari sat there dumbfounded. Wasn't that the kaichou? What was she doing in a place like this? Why was she dressed that way?

As soon as Misaki had stomped inside Usui chased in after her. When he finally got her alone (because Satsuki would get everyone busy with something else whenever Usui went into the kitchen unless he asked her not to) Misaki was completely ignoring him and doing the dishes. It was obvious from her expression though that she was burning with jealous inside.

Meanwhile, Akari had also let herself inside (sneakily, mind you). She stood at the doorway and peeped at the couple inside.

"Misa-chan…" Usui started to say when Misaki walked right past him to place the clean dishes on the rack. Then she came back to do the rest of the dishes. He had had enough.

He went up behind her and jerked her around, holding her firmly in place with her back against the sink. She couldn't move but she had her eyes averted.

"Misaki, listen to me," Usui started, "you're getting me wrong. The situation isn't how it looks. I can explain…"

"Explain what?" she snapped. "Please, I don't need any explanation from the likes of you. I already know what kind of a person you are. All you need is some pretty girl giving you all her attention." She looked away again. "Huh! What else could I have expected from you!" she said, snickering.

Usui couldn't bear it anymore. But in order to comfort her he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Misa-chan, please hear me out. That girl proposed being my girlfriend a few weeks ago…"

"And you accepted," she cut in again. "Just admit it Usui Takumi, she's your girlfriend!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her more firmly.

"Let go you perverted alien…" she said.

"Not until you hear me out, demon girl," he teased, leaning in ever closer.

"Fine!"

Every passing moment made Akari turn a deeper shade of red and she knew it was probably the same with Misaki.

"That girl," Usui continued, withdrawing from his lean just a little so she ha space to breathe, "has been stalking me for God knows how long ever since I rejected her. Misaki, it wouldn't have been a problem if it was any other girl but," he stopped looking for the right words.

"But what?" Misaki asked anger still etched all over her face.

"But that girl," Usui continued, seeing that he had no choice but to be blunt, "is from our school."

Misaki stared at Usui in disbelief, suddenly scared. This could not be.

"That is exactly why I asked Subaru-san to keep you inside while I dealt with her, but you're as stubborn as ever, aren't you?" it was Usui's turn to be angry now. But even so his expression softened and he pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his lips against hers. Misaki, scared as she was, did not resist.

This action made Akari turn beet red and she felt like she would burst any moment, firstly because of all the jealousy she felt and secondly because of the embarrassment watching such a scene was causing her.

Pulling back from the kiss Usui saw that Misaki was still recovering from the shock of having been seen in her maid outfit by some girl from her school. Usui then pulled her into a comforting hug.

"It's okay, kaichou. I'll handle this, I promise," he assured her.

"It's still your fault pervert," she scolded. "If you had made sure she understood the first time then this wouldn't have happened."

"I know," he replied chuckling a little, "I'm sorry for that."

Just then Akari tripped on something and Usui was forced to release Misaki who at once became her old self though a deep blush covered her face.

"S-sorry I interrupted," Akari stammered.

It was when she heard the voice that Misaki understood who it really was.

"Akari!?" she said, shocked.

"Just how far are you going to fallow me, Akari?" asked clearly more irritated than before.

Akari was about to reply when Misaki stomped over and pulled away her black wig to reveal her real brown hair underneath. All three of them had shocked expressions on their faces. Neither Usui nor Akari had expected Misaki to do what she just did and Misaki hadn't expected Akari, of all people, to be there.

"Akari?! Why on earth were you stalking that perverted alien?!" Misaki asked, bewildered. She had known Akari to be a headstrong, honest girl not much different from herself, resnting the arrogant activities of the boys and doing her best to protect all the other girls. But seeing her in a fit to get Usui really didn't quite make sense. But even then that was how things stood.

"How could you, kaichou," Akari said, "be working at a place like this? Moreover," she continued, flushed with rage and jealousy, "what were you doing kissing Usui-kun?"

This made Misaki turn the deepest shade of red.

"I was not kissing him!" she retorted.

"But you were, I saw it with my own eyes." Jealousy tinged inside her even more.

Usui had a feeling this would turn into a cat fight. But he couldn't let that happen.

"Now ladies, calm down." Turning to Akari he said, "I've told you before and I'm saying it again. No matter what you do, it won't work."

* * *

_I can see a lot of people get confused here. Let me explain. Misaki stomps over to Akari and pulls of Akari's black wig._


	4. Chapter 4 Kaichou or Rival

_Sorry I made some mistakes in chapter2! :p the guys name is supposed to be Shirokawa not Shiroyama! Oh, and that part about Usui having a snug smile on his face, yeah it's supposed to be smug. And I've been using except instead of accept. My bad! Sorry for the in convenience I might hav caused!_

* * *

_**Chapter4- Kaichou or Rival?**_

"_Akari, I told you before and I'm saying it again," Usui said, trying once again to get the message through to her. "No matter what you do, it won't work." His face was as expressionless as ever."_

"_I too have already told you," Akari's fists clenched in determination. "I will never give up!"_

"_Akari," this time Misaki spoke. "You're wasting your time on this perverted alien. He isn't worth all this!"_

"_You're one to talk, Kaichou," Akari said._

It kept coming back again and again. Though she had walked away when the kaichou failed to come up with a decent reply, she knew what the kaichou was really thinking. It was something she felt it wasn't the right time to tell anyone. Though she knew her only a few months she knew Ayuzawa Misaki better than a lot of other people. There wasn't much difference in their personalities though a big one in their lives.

It shocked Akari that Misaki, the Demon President of Seika High, was working at a maid café serving guys.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the bus stopped. She climbed down and started walking toward home. It was late, there was a slight chill in the air around her.

For the past half an hour she had been thinking the same thing over and over again. She rewinded the scene a bit further back in her mind. All the scenes came back to her mind at once. Kaichou pinned to the sink, kaichou calling Usui perverted alien, Usui leaning in, Kaichou giving in, kaichou scared ,Usui kissing Kaichou.

That was just too much! She couldn't take it anymore! Okay, fine! Yeah he has a choice and yeah it was obvious that kaichou was the one he chose. But come to think of it was kaichou really worthy of him? She doubted it. Just look at Usui, perfect at everything, studies, sports, cosplay. Everything. Everything in his life was perfect. He didn't even have to try. But what was kaichou good at? Studies? That's because that's all she did when she was home. Being a leader? That's because she was such a person who anyone would be afraid of. And even though she tried so hard she was still second to Usui. A lot of things contradicted in her life as well, like her behavior toward boys in school and completely the opposite at work.

And why on earth was she working at a place like that anyway? That question crossed Akari's mind countless times.

When she finally reached home it was already half past midnight. Her mom was awake waiting for her and her dad had fallen asleep, as always. She managed to get into bed after a short dinner without waking up her dad or earning any questioning glances from her mom, luckily. But even in bed she couldn't stop thinking about the events that had occurred that day. Usui's words kept ringing in her ears.

She even dreamt of Usui saying the same things but this time Misaki's and her roles were swapped. This time kaichou was the one who had to hear those words aimed at them and Akari was the one standing by his side, grinning maliciously.

The next morning she woke up to be greeted by her furiously beeping alarm clock. Shutting it down she got dressed and went down for breakfast. She was pretty much in a good mood from her dream when her mom decided to ask her something.

"Why were you so late last night, Hana?"

"Damn!" Akari thought. "She didn't say anything last night. Why was she asking now?"

"Um… mom I actually got stuck at a friend's place. She just kept saying we still had a lot of time." That was believable. She did have friends like that. Her parents were really conservative about crushes and boyfriends and stuff like that and her mom, well that woman just had a charm of being so free with her husband about everything, especially a very recent incident including their daughter. When you're 16 and your parents are like that it's a really hard life you live, honestly speaking. Unless of course you can find a way around it all.

"Oh. Next time something like that happens, dear," her mom said buttering the toast, "at least call home once and let us know okay?"

"Yes mom." She sounded so innocent and obedient. She was in most cases. But the most recent occasion wasn't one of those.

After the breakfast she headed out for school, and as he came out of her house she was once again reminded of the reason she had chosen Seika High as her high school. She could almost see his face in front of her eyes, his hair flowing in the breeze, his carefree expression on. And his perfection at everything. That was what got her to like him so much.

She kept daydreaming about him all the way to school.

As soon as she reached the gates she heard familiar footsteps and panting breath behind her. She turned around to find kaichou approaching the school gates at a brisk trot. She had a strong urge to wave at her and greet her but then she stopped herself. She was confused as to how she should see kaichou now that she knew what Usui's so called 'secret entertainment' was (she had over heard him telling the three idiots trio not to spill the beans). Should she still see her as the same old kaichou or should she see her as her rival for Usui's love?

She only had time enough to sort out her options when Misaki reached the gates, also a little confused as to how to treat Akari, as the same girl who she found so much in common with, or just another girl who had a crush on Usui, or perhaps more suitably as a… wait, how could she be her rival? She didn't have anything with Usui! Or did she?

* * *

_Guys help me out I really need ideas! And plz plz plz review or pm me k?_


	5. Chapter 5 Akari's Assurance

_I know chapter4 was kinda boring but plz 4giv me for being so boring. I'm renowned for being boring. This chapter is the longest I've written yet but it isn't very eventful either. But wait till chapter 7 I'v got a blast 4 u guyz! Keep reading and plz review or pm me!_

* * *

_**Chapter5- Akari's Assurance**_

Another fine day passed at school, doing the student council work and studying. Misaki had half expected Akari to tell everyone about her being a maid. Okay perhaps not everyone but her best friends at least. Misaki didn't expect her to hold back such an interesting fact from her friends. And her friends would eventually spread it throughout the whole school sooner or later. It was something that couldn't be helped once you came to know about her secret. Telling everyone that kaichou actually worked as a part time maid would definitely get them famous among the guys.

That is where she was afraid. After everything she did to make Seika a better place for all the girls would she fail just because of her part time job? Of course her job had nothing to do with school. But if all the boys found out then they wouldn't hesitate to treat all the girls as personal maids. That was something she could never accept. But if Akari decided to spill the beans then that would be inevitable. And she couldn't leave the job either; she needed to support her family.

She had to make sure nothing like that happened, which meant she had to keep a constant lookout. But that was impossible for her to do. So, what should she do? Ask someone to help? But who? The only person who could help her now was Usui…

"I wonder who kaichou is thinking about."

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice. There he was, standing against the doorframe, smiling that smile.

"What are you doing here you perverted alien?" she asked in the tone she always used with him.

"I was just wondering who kaichou was thinking about," he repeated in his casual voice, letting himself into the student council room.

Misaki blushed slightly. Could he read minds or something?

"So you were thinking about me, huh?" he asked, stressing on the 'were'.

"N-no I wasn't!" she stammered, blushing even harder.

"Lying, are we?" he teased, amusement evident in his voice.

"I'm not lying!" she yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Okay okay, I get it," He said approaching her table. "What were you thinking about then, Misa-chan?" he asked.

She calmed down a bit. "Akari," she said, deep in thought.

"Oh," he understood what had her so preoccupied. She had been thinking of her consequebces of her secret being revealed.

"Usui, can I ask you a favor?" she had a slightly pleading look in her eyes.

"Misa-chan asks me a favor? That's rare," he said in teasing tone. "Go on, anything for you prez."

"Could you keep an eye on Akari, make sure she doesn't tell anyone with a loose tongue…?"

"That won't be necessary, kaichou."

Misaki almost jumped from her seat, again. Turning around she saw that this time it was Akari at the door. Misaki was at a loss of words. It felt really awkward when someone you suspect hears you saying something like that about them. That was how Misaki felt at the moment. And she didn't feel just awkward, she felt guilty too.

"Kaichou, I don't think this is the right place to discuss something like this," Akari said.

"She's right," Usui said, "even walls have ears kaichou."

"Where do we go then?" Misaki asked, getting up from her seat.

"The roof." Akari turned and started to walk toward the stairs, the other two close at her heels. It felt weird to have the kaichou and Usui Takumi follow her to the roof. She would've preferred it if Usui came alone though.

"I don't think we have much time," Misaki said as they reached the top of the stairs, glancing at her watch. "I have a student council meeting in ten minutes.

"Don't worry kaichou. I won't take long," Akari promised.

"Now what is it that wanted to discuss?" Usui asked.

"Well, first of all…" she felt heat rushing to her face, she hadn't been with Usui for this long before. She knew what she wanted to say but was cut off by Misaki.

"First tell me if you've told anyone," Misaki asked, worried.

"No kaichou, I haven't," she replied. " I understand why you haven't told anyone, not even Sakura-san and Shizuko-san. Kaichou this issue is just as important to you as it is to me."

Misaki relaxed a bit. Thank god she hadn't told anyone yet.

"And I'm not going to tell anyone either, so you don't have to worry." Akari's assurance sounded like salvation to Misaki.

"But," Akari put in," I don't understand why you work at a place like that."

"What do you mean by a 'place like that'?" Usui asked.

Akari blushed at the sudden attention he was giving her.

"I mean why a maid café?" she managed to say. "There are lots of other places where you could work, right?" She was confused, and she had been confused seen she had seen kaichou in that maid outfit.

Usui gave Misaki a concerned look and said, "looks like you're gonna have to let another person in on that, prez."

"Yeah, I guess so," Misaki said, heaving a sigh.

"Oh what?" Akari asked bewildered. "Is that another secret?" This was getting interesting. Kaichou's life was full of secrets.

"It isn't exactly a secret," Misaki replied. "I just don't like talking about it."

"Oh."

"Well," Misaki started with a mixture of pain and anger on her face. "My father left us with a huge debt. My mom's been working really hard to pay it off but it's kind of hard to raise two girls at the same time. Besides she's really weak so I decided to work and contribute to the family income as well. And I work at Maid Latte because though it's a part time job the pay is considerably high and everyone there really understand."

It felt like this had happened before. It felt like she had said that a thousand times. But as time passed there were more people who wanted to know.

Akari couldn't believe her own ears. She had no idea Misaki's life was so sorrowful. Then again what did she know about Misaki except that she despised men? Now she understood though.

Throughout the whole explanation Akari felt really awkward. Her biggest crush was standing right next to her and her apparent rival was talking to her. It was obvious from what happened last night that there was something going on between them, no matter how many times Misaki refused to admit. Akari struggled to keep her composure and not turn into a tomato every time Usui shifted his position a bit. That was tough for a girl like her.

"I understand now kaichou," she finally managed to say when Misaki finished explaining. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't say anything that might be harmful."

"Thank you, Akari." Misaki was relieved that nothing would go wrong in Seika.

They all turned to go back down the stairs when Akari turned to Misaki.

"Oh, by the way kaichou, how does Usui-kun know about your job?" she asked, curious and blushing at the same time.

This question caused Misaki to blush too.

"Well, he…um…stalked me," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"Oh," Akari blushed harder.

"What are you two whispering 'bout, Misa-chan?" Usui asked in his cute voice.

"Shut up you pervert!" She landed a smack on his head.

Oh how the jealousy burned inside Akari Hana.


	6. Chapter 6 During A Certain Interview

_**Chapter6- During A Certain Interview**_

"Please! Please! Please!" Satsuki had moe flowers floating behind her. She had that pleading look in her eyes. "Please, Misaki-chan, I beg of you. You won't be alone this time, I promise. Usui-san is going to wait with you."

"What?!" Misaki had finally had it. "Why does he have to stay?"

"Because I like spending time with Misa-chan," he said with a smug smile from behind the kitchen counter.

"And because I don't trust anyone else to leave them with you alone Misaki-chan," Satsuki said.

"Oh, so you don't trust anyone but you trust _him_, huh?" Misaki hated to admit but she actually secretly liked spending time with Usui. But wait, why was manager leaving her in charge?

"By the way, Tenchou," Misaki said, "where are you going?" She was curious.

"I have an interview to attend, Misaki-chan," Satsuki replied.

"What?!" Everyone in the kitchen (Misaki, Usui and Subaru) turned around at the sudden announcement in shock.

"You can't leave us, Tenchou!" Misaki yelled.

"You're getting it wrong Misaki-chan," Satsuki said trying to calm them down."It isn't my interview. Boss is going to interview a girl who is supposedly expected to join us here so she asked me to be there when she interviewed her because, after all, I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with her." She took in a huge breath to compensate that huge sentence.

The rest of them heaved big sighs as well, relieved from the thought of Maid Latte without Satsuki.

"Okay, I have to get going now. Misaki-chan, take care okay?" And with that she walked out.

An interview, huh? That meant there would be a new maid at Maid Latte.

Misaki thought about what the new maid would be like while serving the customers with the food Usui cooked. Each time she took up a dish to serve, the aroma would fill her lungs and she would feel like eating it all herself; but she refrained herself.

Usui seemed to notice her expression every time she smelled one of his dishes.

"Want to taste one, Misa-chan?" he asked.

Misaki blushed slightly. Caught off guard, again.

"N-no, Usui. This is Maid latte. You can't waste groceries just because I want to taste something," she retorted.

"So you do want to taste it," he teased. "Don't worry, I'll ask Manager first."

"W-what?" Misaki stuttered, surprised. "Why would you do such a thing for me?"

That smile was more than enough to drive her senses up the wall. But she kept her composure, barely.

Soon it was time to close the shop. All the other part-time workers also left before soon. One had homework, another had a project while the other…well…she was late to meet her boyfriend. Satsuki always told her to bring him in as a customer but it never worked. So, in the end, it was only Usui and Misaki inside the two storied café.

Misaki was alert the entire time because…well being alone with a perverted outer space alien in the same building wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, or at least that's what the demonic half of her said. The other half secretly enjoyed spending some time alone with that green-eyed blondette.

Usui was alert as well, not for being around the demon prez (of course not), but for keeping a lookout for thieves or worse, stalkers. And that word brought back memories of the time he had almost saved Misaki from a couple of masochists. But of course he was beaten by his beloved prez's demonic aura.

"Misa-chan?" he turned to look at her. Surprisingly enough, she was holding one of the left over dishes which he had cooked that day. His eyes widened.

"Hmm?" she replied after spooning some of the fried rice. He kept intently looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a mouthful of food, "what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said, chuckling a little. "I was just thinking how cute you look when you're eating."

"Very funny, Usui."

"Misa-chan,"

"What?" she was getting a little impatient now.

"Do you remember when I broke that window upstairs?"

She stopped chewing. That day seemed to replay in her mind. Masochists stalking her was the last thing she had expected to happen.

"Of course I remember." She blushed at the image of Usui laughing. "And you were laughing like ther was no tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Mm, this is tasty!" she exclaimed taking another spoonful and shoving it into her mouth."

"You have to see who cooked it right?" he teased.

She blushed again. "Since when do you brag, Usui?"

"Oh this is the first time," he said smirking. "You think the stale dish is tasty, what would you say if you tasted the hot one?" he wondered aloud.

"I have to taste it first for you to know right?"

"By the way, why are you eating the stale stuff? You could've just told me you were hungry."

"And what would you have done?" she challenged.

"What would I have done?"" he repeated, "I would've cooked you something fresh and tastier."

"Really."

"You want proof?"

Just then Satsuki came back with a bag in hand.

"Welcome back Tenchou!" Both Misaki and Usui seemed over enthusiastic to greet her. They ended up greeting her simultaneously.

"Ah, thank you Misaki-chan, Usui-san," she said placing the bag on the kitchen counter. When she noticed the plate in front of Misaki she instantly had moe flowers floating around her.

"Usui-san cooked you a meal! How sweet!"

"Actually Tenchou she's eating the leftovers. She wouldn't let me use the stuff in the kitchen 'cause she thinks that would be wasting," he said with something like a puppy dog face.

"Would you shut up, pervert!" Misaki said flustered.

"What? I don't think I said anything perverted."

"He's right Misaki-chan," Satsuki cut in. "And you shouldn't be eating leftovers, that's bad for health." With that she took away the plate.

"But that was really tasty!" Misaki whined.

"Forget that, eat these," Satsuki said laying out pastries she had brought with her in front of them.

"Sorry Misa-chan, I'll cook you something nicer okay?" Usui said putting on that smile. That comforted her a bit.

"So Tenchou, how did the interview go?" she asked taking a bite out of a pastry.

"Oh it went great. She's going to be joining from tomorrow."

Another maid in Maid Latte. Misaki wondered what it would be like.

* * *

_Please read and review people! BTW exams are just round the corner so I might have to take a break. Please dont get angry k? I'll be back soon! Promise in Usui's name!_


	7. Chapter 7 Who's the New Maid?

_**Chapter7- Who's the New Maid!**_

All throughout the day Misaki worked as hard as she could. She was enthusiastic today, and everyone wondered why. She finished all the student council paperwork before they could even say so much as, "Best of luck, kaichou!" Yes, she was that enthusiastic. She could somehow feel the spirit of competition inside her.

Besides the school work there was one more thing she was enthusiastic about. Today was the day the new maid joins Maid Latte. She really wanted to meet the new co-league she was going to have at work. She wondered what it would be like having another person working alongside her at the maid café that was a second home to her. Would she be like Honoka or Erika or maybe like Satsuki? She could even be a completely different kind of person.

Meanwhile, although these thoughts did cross his mind, Usui didn't really care as long as he still had Misaki's attention at Maid Latte. And so, as always, after the final bell rang he walked to the student council room to wait for his kaichou to finish her work.

She was deep in her work when he came to stand by her side. He blew a bubble on the gum he was chewing and it popped.

A startled Misaki looked up at the source of the sound.

"What do you think you're doing, popping gums in the student council room you perverted outer space alien?" she yelled.

"I was just waiting for kaichou to finish her work," he stated, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, so you're planning on stalking me to work again, huh?" she asked, an irritating expression gracing her features.

He just smirked. He knew she secretly enjoyed it.

The room was empty except for them so he went sat down on the clear side of Misaki's table, a habit of his these days. He kept chewing his gum, though carefully as to not disturb her with the pops.

Soon all the paperwork was done and Misaki and Usui walked to the station together.

They were waiting for the train to arrive when something caught Usui's attention. A girl who looked shockingly similar to Akari stood on the platform just a few yards away from them. Not that he knew which way she went home but seeing Akari at that particular station seemed unusual. He was about to tell Misaki when the train arrived and they got on board. He was sure Misaki hadn't noticed.

"What were you looking at you pervert?" she snapped at him once they were on board.

"I was just looking at someone who looked familiar," he simply stated.

When they got there Misaki insisted on going in through the back door. Usui accompanied her to the back door and once she was inside he slowly walked up to the main street and stopped a few yards away from the main entrance. He wanted to be welcomed by Misaki so she had to have enough time before he entered.

He went in and as soon as the bell rang Misaki ran to the door to welcome the customer. Her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw Usui but she pulled that radiant smile and hreeted him with the most energetic tone she had ever used at work.

"Welcome back, Master!"

"Misa-chan worries about me?"

She blushed and he smirked at her reaction.

"Shut up!" she hissed, leading him to his table.

After about five minutes Misaki came back to ask for his order. Just then Satsuki came out from the staff room and came up to Misaki.

"Misaki-chan, I'm in a bit of a problem, I need your help!" she cried.

"What is it, tenchou?" Misaki asked.

"Well the girl who's newly joining has arrived, but she hasn't got an outfit," she explained. "So, I was wondering if you could lend her your spare outfit. It would fit her."

"Oh, sure, no problem," Misaki replied. Then she realized that the scenario would subject her to more teasing from Usui. And her fears proved true.

"So, what will Misa-chan wear if the outfit she's wearing now is somehow ruined?" he asked, the smirk returning on his face.

"S-shut up, perv!" she hissed under her breath, blushing.

"Oh Usui-san, I didn't notice you. We actually need some help in the kitchen." Satsuki said. She was so preoccupied with her present predicament that she didn't notice Misaki blush at Usui's comment and even forgot to bring out the moe aura. "Oh and Misaki-chan I need you to bring out the spare outfit for me, please." She ran back to the kitchen.

"Coming tenchou," both Usui and Misaki ended up saying simultaneously.

Usui and Misaki shot each other a glare and a smirk respectively before heading to the staff rooms.

Usui immediately took over at the kitchen while Misaki went to the locker room to fetch her spare costume. Usui however did not spot anyone new. So, when Satsuki came in with the spare costume he asked her where the new girl was.

"She didn't want to be seen by anyone before she donned the maid outfit so I kept her well hidden," she replied and moe flowers erupted behind her, probably trying to make up for the time they hadn't appeared.

He replied in a silent "Oh."

Then Misaki came out from the locker room she asked Satsuki the same question. This time though, Usui repeated the words.

Coincidentally, Misaki also replied in a silent "Oh."

Usui marveled at the similarities between them.

"Okay, close your eyes everyone!" she announced in a cheery voice.

"Tenchou sure is enthusiastic about keeping her hidden," Misaki thought out loud once Satsuki said they could open their eyes.

"True," Usui replied. "I wonder what's so secretive about this girl."

Honoka, who was also in the kitchen, seemed to agree with Usui.

After some time the door knob of the changing room's door (at which they were all intently staring) turned. It seemed that the door opened almost at slow motion (which went perfectly with the growing suspense in the room). When it was finally ajar Usui and Misaki both stared at the person standing at the doorway in shock. A girl wearing Misaki's regular maid outfit with brown hair a little longer than Misaki's stood at the doorway.

(Yes it was who you guys think it was.) Akari Hana was the new maid at Maid Latte.

"Oh Misaki-chan, I forgot to tell you. She's from the same school as you," Satsuki chirped happily.

Speechless from the sight in front of their eyes, Usui and Misaki silently went back to doing their respective jobs. A big question gnawed at their thoughts for the rest of the day. Why did Akari do this?

* * *

_I'm back! Srry for the wait. please leave comments and/or constructive criticism. I'm still a rookie here!_


	8. Chapter 8 Two Maids and a Master

_**Chapter8- Two Maids and a Master**_

It had taken an entire week for Akari's maid outfit to be delivered and all the while she used Misaki's spare outfit as a proxy. Misaki didn't mind Akari wearing her outfit but she did get a bit annoyed when Akari asked her help in mastering the art of being a maid. If she didn't know how to do it then why did she join?

Akari was getting popular at Maid Latte, almost as much as Misaki herself. If Misaki was busy with one of the customers the others would at once resort to Akari. She had acquired a new nickname from her customers, and she had to admit she liked it very much when someone called her Hana-chan. Everyone at home always called her plain Hana and her cousins and friends called her Hana-sama for some weird reason (her dad).

But the person she wanted to call her Hana-chan never did. Yes that would be our Takumi. He always waited on Misaki, kaichou, as Akari referred to her.

And she never got to talk to Usui even when he worked in the kitchen; the reason being the inattentiveness of the staff towards her when Usui and kaichou were both in the same room. Except perhaps Honoka but that was rare. She was practically dying to know what he thought of her in a maid outfit, even if that meant flirting with him when he came in as a customer.

So, one day when he did come in as a customer she rushed to the door to greet him.

"Welcome back, Master!" she said with a radiant smile (which Misaki taught her). Then she lead him to his usual table.

Misaki stopped in her tracks when she caught this (on her way to serve a customer). She somehow felt a pang in her heart. She felt as though her heart might just stop beating from the pain. She didn't know why though, or so she liked to think. Deep inside she knew the reason better than she knew her own closet.

Erika came out of the kitchen with a pen and notebook in hand, ready to take an order. She noticed Misaki, standing there with a tray of juice in her hand.

"Misaki, are you okay?" she asked and turned to see what she was looking at. As soon as she sawit struck her. Misaki was jealous.

Misaki snapped out of her trance when she heard Erika's voice. At that moment an idea popped into her mind.

"Erika-san, can you please deliver this to table number 4? There's something I need to do."

Erika understood what she had in mind so she immediately took the tray from Misaki.

Misaki rushed back to the kitchen leaving a smiling Erika behind.

_It's okay to be a little different sometimes, ne Misa-chan? _Though Erika.

Akari was trying really hard to strike up a conversation with Usui.

"Usui-kun, you never told me how I look in the maid outfit?" she whispered so none of the other customers would hear.

"Does it really matter?" Usui asked blankly.

"It does!" she squeaked. "I did this for you Usui-kun." She looked hurt.

"Oh, I didn't know," he said still with that blank expression. "This has to with what I told you the first day right?"

"Yeah!" she giggled.

"Whatever" He seemed really bored. He looked the other way to find the three idiots glaring at Akari for some reason. This was amusing. Why would they be glaring at her?

Akari rarely cared about what other customers thought about her.

Meanwhile Misaki has been busy in the kitchen doing something for a certain person.

"Master," Akari said in her normal voice this time (she's been whispering all this time), "I'll be back in a minute to take your order." She walked to the kitchen as fast as she could without making it seem like she was rushing. She didn't want to waste time. She finally got a chance to talk to Usui. It didn't matter what they talked about. In less than a minute she was back with a pen and a notebook in hand. She had been so engulfed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Misaki seasoning a plate of omlette rice.

Satsuki had been there too, moe flowers floating all around her.

Misaki had cooked a plate of omlette rice just for Usui (yes, without setting the place on fire, well Satsuki had been there to supervise).

Akari went up to Usui's table and readied the notebook for taking the order.

"What would you like to have today, Master?" she asked cheerfully.

But before he could reply Misaki appeared from behind Akari and place a plate of omlette rice and a cup of coffee on the table.

"Pardon the intrusion. Your usual, Master," she said smiling shyly. A light blush adorned her cheeks. She knew she'd be teased about this later on but it was okay, as long as she beat Akari to it.

_Wait, what?_

Why on earth was she thinking this way?

Usui just stared at her. He was shocked at first but then he smirked.

"Thank you, Misa-chan. Looks like you're specializing."

Misaki blushed a deeper red and fought the urge to smack him right there. Instead she pulled on a sweet smile.

"Thank you for allowing us to serve you master. Enjoy your meal." With that she walked away.

As soon as Misaki turned Usui dug into his omelette rice.

Akari stood there dumbfounded. What just happened? She was attending to Usui, she was supposed to serve him. Why did kaichou have to come in between? Damn it she had joined Maid Latte for Usui and now Usui didn't pay any attention to her.

She clenched her fists in anger (not out of determination). Without even noticing it she stomped her foot pretty loud.

She snapped back to reality when she realized everyone staring at her curiously.

"P-pardon the insolence masters." She walked back into the kitchen, heartbroken.

Usui noticed the three idiots doing a little cheer dance where they sat. He wondered why, though he could easily guess at this point.

Misaki's shift was finally over. She rested a few minutes before changing and headed for the back door, a smug smile on her face. As usual, Usui stood leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"What are you still doing here perverted alien?" she asked.

"Waiting for yoy to appear so I can 'stalk' you home," he replied, that trademark smirk in place.

For some reason Satsuki decided to pop her head through the door at that moment, moe flowers surrounding her like a lily in a pond.

"Usui-san! Misaki-chan proved it today! She cooked for you!"

"Wha- tenchou why do you have to be so loud!" Misaki hissed. She'd turned a beet red.

Usui stood there wide-eyed and shocked. Misaki cooked that omlette rice? Unbelievable! It tasted so professional!

He kept in the chuckles as they walked away from the café but finally the laughter broke out. Soon he had tears in his eyes from all the laughing.

"You know Misa-chan, you really surprised me when you came up with that tray," he said still laughing.

She blushed at the thought of her actions.

"Well Akari was completely wasting her time taking orders from you. I mean we already know what you order right?"

He sighed. As always the demon prez is trying to hide her jealousy. But other times she would go stomping around and cursing and would ignore him. What she did this time completely caught him off guard.

"'We' or 'I'?" he teased.

"S-shut up!" she stuttered turning red again.

"I wasn't thinking of ordering anything other than what you brought," he said. "But what surprises me most is that you cooked for me."

Before they knew it they were at the gates of the Ayuzawa household.


	9. Chapter 9 A Decision

_**Chapter9- A Decision**_

"Hana," Akari's mother's voice came muffled through the locked door. Her eyes fluttered open. She had forgotten to set the alarm. It was just five minutes past her waking time, and as always her mother had noticed. She had also locked the door so her mother couldn't get in, not that her mother minded.

"Hana!" came her mother's voice again, "wake up honey, you'll be late for school."

Akari got up and unlocked the door first. Then she freshened up and got dressed.

She hadn't told her parents about the part time she had joined a couple of weeks back. Well she had mentioned the job to her mother but not exactly what the job was. Her parents didn't seem to have a problem with her working.

"So much for being conservative," she whispered to herself as she walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After having breakfast she headed for the door but stopped when her father called from the kitchen.

"Hana wait, I'll drop you off today." He sounded cheerful today.

"Okay, I'm waiting in the living room dad," she called back from the hall.

_That's unusual of him, _she thought. Her dad rarely got the chance to spend some time with her. But she was still daddy's little girl no matter what. That's how she managed to cancel her transfer to Miyabigaoka. And she was glad she was going to have some time with her father.

As she sat waiting in the living room the incidents that occurred at work made their way into her thoughts again. She just couldn't get over the thought of Usui not paying her any attention. Why? She was pretty; she was a heartthrob among the first-years. Why did the hot guy have to ignore her like that? That was so unfair!

"Hana," her father called from the door way, "won't you be late for school?"

At once she snapped out of her reverie. "It's okay to be late to spend a little time with you, dad," she said, a small but sincere smile lighting her face.

Her father smiled back. _She hasn't changed has she? She's still daddy's little girl._

"Dad, won't you be late for work?"

"No, honey," he replied.

Together they walked out to the car and got in. soon they were sitting next to each other joking around. Akari had taken after her father, the same hair color the same attitude (we'll see more of that).

"Hana," her dad suddenly said.

"Yes, dad?" she replied turning to look at him.

"I know I sound blunt but…" he paused looking for the right words, "have you, by any chance found someone who, well, affects you?"

Dads rarely ask their teenage girls this kind of a question right? But hey, it's Akari Toruma we're talking about. The famous business tycoon who struck up business deals completely out of nowhere. And I am compelled to mention that he was no different when it came to his personal life. He raised awkward topics in conversations that were most often completely irrelevant.

And being the daddy's little girl that she was she didn't feel the least bit surprised by her father's bluntness (though she was surprised by the topic).

"Yes dad." She turned away to look out the window.

Toruma had expected Akari to be blushing but was surprised to see an angry expression on her face.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, "someone getting in your way?"

She nodded.

"Hana, listen. Don't hesitate to give whoever it is a real pain in the neck. If they think they can get away with bothering you they are quite wrong!" he exclaimed the last part with his fists clenched in determination (ring a bell?).

"Dad it isn't as easy as it sounds," Akari said.

"I know," he said, "It's a girl I gather?"

"Yeah"

"Well then let me give you some advice." He looked all hyped up. "First, make her feel like she's worthless," he continued, "Then show her that you're the boss. Give her minimum time with guy, got it?"

"Yes dad." Akari felt like laughing her lungs out. Her dad was advising her on how to win over her Romeo. That isn't exactly how she expected him to find out. But she didn't laugh all the same, because that would hurt his feelings.

Before they knew it the car stopped in front of the school building. Akari got off of the car and said goodbye to her dad. Her dad, in return, gave her a thumbs up and mouthed, "Best of luck, make her cower before you!"

"I will" she mouthed back although she didn't mean to then.

(A/N: I know I contradict myself a lot. Okay Akari's mom is all conservative but her dad's okay with it as long as he knows beforehand so he can defend his lovely daughter. Man I wish my dad was like that. Never mind moving on…)

The day went by and soon it was lunch break. Akari spent the first few minutes and then decided to go up to the roof.

_Sheesh, why the hell do they keep calling me Hana-sama?_ She was pissed. _It's not like I'm going to sue them or anything._

As she climbed up the stairs she could tell that there were others there but she couldn't care less. She just wanted to get some breeze.

She was about to push the door ajar when she heard voices on the other side and saw a swish of blond hair through the small crack.

"Come on Misa-chan, it'll work I promise," came a guys voice. Akari knew it was Usui.

"No it won't, I know it won't!" a girl shrieked. "Could you just stop being so perverted?" There was a slapping sound and then Usui's voice was heard again.

"Ow! Wow some gratitude you've got kaichou. Here I am trying to help you out and you're calling me names?" Akari could almost hear him pouting. And it was kaichou with him, again.

What was wrong with that kaichou? Why did she keep following Usui around?

"As if that's going to help!"

"Want proof kaichou?" again the smirk was evident I his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Usui. H-how can k-kissing help bring that bone out from between my teeth?" Misaki stuttered.

Akari didn't dare look. She had a feeling she didn't want to see what was happening.

There was a pause, a very silent and awkward one. Then Usui chuckled.

"Told you it'd work kaichou. See?" he held out something for her to see and she gasped.

"You-you-you PERVERT!"

That made Akari furious and almost want to trash the whole school. But she couldn't do that for reasons. It was then that she decided to follow her father's advice. She will make kaichou pay for all the pain she was causing her.

_Starting today kaichou, you pay!_

* * *

_Sorry for the wait! Any way I'll post ch10 soon and I'm working on ch11. If you have any ideas be sure to drop them! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 10 Three Makes A Crowd

_**Chapter10- Three Makes a Crowd**_

Taking her dad's advice Akari made a plan. First, make kaichou feel worthless. But she'd need research for that. So, she decided to take a different approach. She would lower the amount of time they spent together. And how do you do that?

After school was over Akari made her way to the student council room and sure enough Misaki sat at her desk working on some papers while Usui sat on her table twirling a lollipop in his mouth. He looked down at her and incidentally she also looked up.

"Usui, how many times have I told you not to bring food in here and not to sit on my desk!?"

"I don't know kaichou I actually lost count," Usui replied chuckling.

"Ugh!" Misaki groaned annoyed.

"Um… Usui-kun…" Akari started letting herself into the room, "when we go to work can you please accompany me?"

Both Misaki and Usui had looked up the moment Akari pronounced his name.

"Sorry but I'm going with kaichou," he said with a bored expression.

"Then please let me come with you guys," she blurted before she knew it. But then she guessed that this would serve the same purpose as separating the two if not a better one.

"You see," she continued," yesterday when I was walking to work I felt like someone was following me. I felt the same way when I went home. I was so scared so I thought I'd ask Usui-kun today." Lie. The biggest lie she had told in her entire life.

Though kept staring out the window she knew exactly what the kaichou's reaction would be. And on cue, Misaki shot up from her table, concern evident in her eyes.

"Oh my god! Akari that is not good!" she exclaimed.

"I know kaichou it's so scary!" Akari exclaimed back.

_You are so predictable kaichou,_ she thought. _I can't believe I act so well!_

"Usui, she's coming with us to work," Misaki announced.

"Your wish is my command, ojousama," he said.

"Cut the crap! Since when am I your ojousama?"

Akari smiled to herself.

_Phase 1: part 1, done!_

"Akari, wit here we'll go together," Misaki said.

"Ah, kaichou, you took the words right out of my mouth," Akari said.

Akari waited for another ten minutes in the student council room but Usui didn't once even look at her.

_Why doesn't this guy pay me any attention?_ She thought getting a little impatient.

"Patience bears the sweetest fruits," Usui's voice rang through the room.

Akari looked up blushing. She was shocked. _Is this guy a mind reader or something? _But the moment she set her eyes on him her blush disappeared.

Usui was behind kaichou looking down at her paperwork.

"Whatever!" Misaki got up from her seat and took hold of her bag.

"Let's get going or we're going to be late."

All three of them made their way to the train station and when the train arrived they got on board. Akari felt like she had achieved something great. Well, it was an achievement if you look at it from Usui's point of view,

_What does this Akari want exactly? What right does she have to butt in between me and Misa-chan's alone time? I already told her that I don't like her. How much more does she need to be ignored to get that into her fat head? _Usui's thoughts raced just as the train did. Soon they were at Maid Latte and like most other days Usui was asked to fill in as temporary chef.

To his great dismay Usui didn't get even a single second alone with Misaki. Whenever she came in with an order Akari would also come in right behind her and wouldn't leave before Misaki did. This was starting to get annoying. Just one day and he was already sick of it. And who knows how much longer he would have to bear with this.

Misaki had said, "Until she feels she is safe it's our duty to escort her."

He had wanted to protest but could he really say no to something Misaki wanted? I don't think so.

He had a bad feeling the moment Akari showed up at the student council room.

He knew Misaki was getting a bit restless too but she wouldn't show it. Her reputation was at stake here. He chuckled at the thought. What if Misaki forgot all her pride and came running to him whenever she felt lonely? Nah that would be no fun.

After the shop finally closed down for the day Misaki went to change. Akari's shift had been over a while ago but she insisted on waiting. "I don't want to be stalked!" she had whined. So in the end Misaki had decided that she and Usui would accompany Akari home, to Usui's dismay of course.

"Lead the way Akari," Usui said once the three of them came out through the back door."How about we drop you off first?" this was something he was sure Misaki would agree with.

"But kaichou works so hard she needs more rest right?" Akari retorted. Hopefully she could get Usui to agree with her on this. And he did inwardly; he did care about Misaki's health. But knowing Misaki she probably planned on pulling an all-nighter tonight. He looked at Misaki for support.

"You know what Akari, I don't trust this guy to be alone with you. You don't know what he could do to you. He's a perverted alien after all. Besides I'd like to see you safely enter your house with my own eyes."

"So your jealous kaichou," Usui teased, a smirk starting to play on his lips, "you're worried I'd do the same thing to her that I did to you huh?"

"W-who the hell told you that huh?" Misaki said starting to blush. "Baka Usui!" she mumbled.

Akari felt like a third wheel. Plus she had just lost the chance to get Usui alone tonight. _Oh well, I guess luck isn't on my side today. But he'll have to accompany me home alone someday. Like he said patience bears the sweetest fruits, I'll be patient. It will bring me the trophy someday._

On the way to Akari's house Misaki showed Akari the way to Misaki's house. It was quite close to Akari's that meant they wouldn't get much time after they dropped her off. That relieved her a bit.

The three of them stood in front of the manor of a house Akari lived in. Misaki stared with her jaw dropping. Akari then mentioned that she had a personal car.

"Akari, why don't you use your car to go to and come back from work? That would solve all of our problems," Usui asked.

Misaki snapped out of her trance then.

"What do you mean by 'our problems'?" she asked Usui. "Akari is the one who has problems right now."

"Oh so I'm invisible now," Usui pouted. "Anyway, Akari you didn't answer my question."

"Well, I just like walking. If I use the car then I won't get the fresh air and besides there's the possibility of getting fat." She was blushing. She finally had his attention.

"Misa-chan let's get going Akari needs rest let's go." Usui's voice brought Akari back to earth. He had dragged Misaki from the walkway in front of Akari Manor (yes that's the name of the place, how uncreative!).

"Don't stand outside for too long Akari," Misaki's faint cries could be heard from where she stood.

"You two should get back home fats too!" she called back. _That guy is desperate isn't he? Well, that just makes me more desperate as well._

As soon as they were far away enough from Akari's house Usui cornered Misaki against a wall.

"Why did you do that Misa-chan?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Do what?" Misaki was confused.

"Drag Akari along?"

"Heh, it was more clinging on her part than dragging on my part," she said defensively. "Besides she was feeling insecure, what's wrong with keeping someone safe? You claim to be doing that to me all…"

Before she could say anything else he captured her lips in a sweet kiss that made both of them forget everything.

"Man, I totally agree with that saying," Usui said once they broke apart.

"Which saying?" Misaki asked, now as red as a ripe tomato.

"Three makes a crowd."


	11. Chapter 11 Hypnotizing Tricks

_**Chapter11- Hypnotizing Tricks**_

It's been a week. Each and every day Usui and Misaki had to accompany Misaki home, to Usui's great annoyance of course. But Akari didn't see the annoyance. She thought of it as an advance towards getting Usui.

She had taken her dad's advice and it had worked wonders! That's what she thought at least. She had managed to minimize Usui and Misaki's time alone together. She showed up everywhere they tried, or should I say Usui tried to meet up with her alone, without making it seem suspicious. She showed up on the rooftop at school, at the student council room after school and of course at Maid Latte. That was phase 1 of her plan.

Phase 2 of her plan was to make Misaki feel worthless. How would she do that? She spent three days thinking up what could possibly make kaichou feel worthless.

If she couldn't do enough for her family.  
possibilities: none

If Usui said something that made her feel worthless.  
possibilities: none (yet)

If she was hypnotized to think she was worthless.  
possibilities: a lot

Now she just needs to find someone who can do that for her. She racked her brain for someone who knew hypnotism and would agree to do it for her.

She was walking past class 1-7 when she overheard a guy bragging to his friends.

"Kanou-kun taught me this awesome new technique! Whatever I tell the other person they will instantly believe it!"

_Ah! Looks like I found myself an accomplice!_ Akari thought. Then she did some research on this person. Turned out he had a crush on her, like most other first-years.

_Now to put phase 2 to motion!_

One day, during the lunch break, she went to 1-7 and asked for the boy named Higurashi Kurama. He came out proudly (and blushing. His crush knows him!).

Akari took him to the rooftop. Luckily Usui had decided to meet up with kaichou under the sakura tree in the school grounds with her friends, namely Sakura-san and Shizuko-san. So, the rooftop was empty except for her and Kurama.

"So, Higurashi-san,"Akari said once she was comfortable with the atmosphere.

"Y-yes Akari-senpai?" Kurama said bubbling with excitement.

(Never seen a guy so giddy before!)

"I think I have something that might catch your interest" she said with a smile. And the guy is blinded by the beauty of her brown locks.

While doing her research she also found out that this guy actually had a very passionate hobby of collecting autographs of the people who were famous and important to him. She brought out a piece of paper with her signature on it in beautiful letters.

His eyes shone in happiness and he reached out towards the paper. He was like a child reaching for his favorite candy. At first Akari seemed to be willing to give to him unconditionally. But, when his fingers were centimeters away she jerked it back.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast Higurashi-san," she said mockingly.

He stared at her, confused.

"You'll get it Higurashi-san. You'll just have to do something for me in return." A mischievous smile graced her face.

His face also instantly lit up in a smile. "Anything for you, Akari-senpai," he replied.

"You," she continued, "have to use your skills in hypnotism against…" she paused. Not that she didn't want to say it, but she didn't want to have to repeat this. After all even walls have ears.

At that moment another student from Higurashi's class came strolling around that area. He just had the urge to walk up the stairs to the roof though the door was closed. He planned on pushing the door open once he reached there. But as soon as he reached the landing he heard voices on the other side.

"Against whom, Akari-senpai?" came a guy's voice. He recognized the voice

_Higurashi Kurama. Isn't that the guy who's been trying to learn hypnotism from me?_

(Yup! That's who you guessed. Kanou Soutarou!)

And what did the guy say? Akari-senpai?

_Akari Hana? What does she want with Higurashi?_

"Ayuzawa kaichou," a girl said in a calm voice.

_Kaichou! I need to hear this through. It might still not be too late!_

"K-kaichou?" the boy said sounding a little scared.

"Yes Higurashi-san. I heard you learnt the best trick. You can make people believe whatever you say right? You have to tell kaichou that she's worthless. Get it?" she explained.

"B-but," he tried to retort but was interrupted by Akari again.

"Higurashi-san, do you want that autograph or not?" she asked pouting.

There was a pause. The boy sounded like he was shivering.

"O-okay! I'll do it!" the boy exclaimed.

Kanou quickly ran back down the stairs as quietly as possible.

_Why does Akari-senpai want kaichou to feel worthless? This is bad. If Higurashi does it right then that spells disaster for all of Seika High! I can't let this happen! I have to get to him before he runs into kaichou!_

In less than a minute Akari and Kurama were on their way back to their classes. All throughout the class Kurama looked devastated, as if scared of the future. And he was. Going up to the demon president and telling her she was worthless while looking her in the eye wasn't an ordinary feat. But even so he would do it, for the sake of his Akari-senpai.

After school Kurama slowly made his way toward the student council room. She would have to be alone for him to be able to do the job, because, otherwise, he would get a very memorable beating from the entire school, Akari-senpai included.

He opened the door slightly, enough for him to see through but not enough for those inside. She was apparently alone because he could neither see nor hear anyone else in the room. He was about to push the door open when someone grabbed him by the back of his collar and also had a hand over his mouth so that he couldn't yell for help.

The attacker took him to a lonely room nearby. To Kurama's utter surprise, the attacker was none other than his classmate-cum-mentor, Kanou Soutarou.

"I did it Akari-senpai!" the first-year chirped.

"Good boy Higurashi," she said smiling. "Here you go, have a happy life Higurashi-san!" she said handing him an envelope containing his promised prize and some extra trinkets. She then walked away, chuckling to herself smugly.

_Well done Hana-chan! Now your rival is worthless! Dad will be proud._

She did a cheer dance in her mind.

Meanwhile, unknown to her, Kanou stood in a dark corner also chuckling to himself. The events of the last couple of hours replayed in his mind.

_The attacker took him to a lonely room nearby. To Kurama's utter surprise, the attacker was none other than his classmate-cum-mentor, Kanou Soutarou._

"_K-Kanou-kun! What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, sweat dropping._

"_Sorry Higurashi-kun," Kanou replied taking off his glasses, "but I cannot allow you to do what you were about to do, for the greater good."_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about Kanou-kun!" he exclaimed._

_Kanou looked into his eyes and at once had him held in a trance._

"_Higurashi Kurama, your job to hypnotize Ayuzawa kaichou is done. And, as soon as you get to the place appointed by your contractor, you will tell her what she wanted done is done." Kanou snapped his finger once and Kurama's head hung for a moment._

"_Higurashi-kun," Kanou called while nudging him awake._

"_Huh? Where am I?" he asked once he opened his eyes._

"_Higurashi-kun, you fell asleep here, and you were saying something about kaichou," Kanou said, lying partially._

"_Oh right! I totally forgot," Kurama said getting up hastily, "I have to tell Akari-senpai! See you later Kanou-kun!"he said excitedly and walked away._

_Kanou secretly followed him to make sure the measures he took worked, even if temporarily. If things got too out of hand then he could always tell Usui._

_Why did she want kaichou to feel worthless anyway?_

Akari went to work happily. Misaki was feeling worthless. What could be better than your rival feeling worthless?

But when they met at work Akari couldn't believe what she was seeing. Misaki was as happy as ever. She didn't feel worthless at all. On the contrary, she felt like she was most important person alive.

_Don't tell me all that planning went to waste!_

* * *

_sorry for the late update! enjoy they chapter! oh and sorry to say i wont be updating for some time coz final exams are in three days literally. but i promise to be back in a few weeks. UsAki banzai!_


	12. Chapter 12 Feelings Realized

_SPOILER ALERT! Me is back! And my comeback is marked with a spoiler update! this is short and crappy but please bear with me coz i've got a whole lot'o drama coming up next! read and review! pweddy pweaze!_

_**Chapter12- Feelings Realized**_

During the student council elections she had asked him to stay away. He had kept his word. She had her reasons. But, in the meantime Misaki spent some very insecure days. Literally running down the pavement trying to avoid the guys from school who ended up following her to work wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

Though she didn't admit it she felt at ease at work if Usui was around. It would make her feel at home in that awkward place where she had to serve the people she hated the most.

Then, it was something that Aoi said that made her question herself. What did he mean to her? She wondered again and again. Then the memories would rush back making her blush a deep red. She would remember the rooftop, then Miyabigaoka, the sports festival, the school festival, then Yumesaki. In the end she would remember the pocky game. Even after all of that she couldn't quite phrase it in her head. What was it that she felt for him?

Shintani knew. To him it was obvious. Those gestures, the way they talked, everything was confirming it again and again. And he also knew that she didn't appreciate his feelings. Even after coming all the way from the country-side just for her there were chances that he wouldn't be able to win her heart; big chances at that. But he was okay with it, and he vowed that he would still try. Even if he couldn't be what he wanted to be he would still have the spot of her best friend. He won't let that fall apart, ever.

So, after the elections, in which Misaki won by one vote more than her opponent, he decided to confess to her all over again. She, on the other hand, had something else to say.

"Shintani I-" she started but was cut off.

"I know what you want to say, Misaki-chan," Shintani said smiling. "You like Takumi right? And you cant appreciate me so you're sorry?"

She was speechless. Was she that predictable?

"It's okay Misaki-chan, and it doesn't matter. Because, from now on I'll try even harder. You'll have to appreciate me someday," he said beaming. Then he went and hugged her.

"Shintani, what are you-" she tried to protest but was again cut off.

"Misaki-chan if you don't like it then please push me away and scold me. If you don't I will feel encouraged," he finished.

She then slowly pushed him away. "Rather than dislike," she said, "I'm troubled.

That day, after everyone left she went to the rooftop. Something drove her. She didn't know what. But when she got there she saw a certain green-eyed blonde. He was twirling a lollipop in his mouth and was smiling at her.

"What are you doing still sitting here? It's almost sunset," she asked.

The light of the setting sun rendered his already golden locks even more golden. It made his green eyes twinkle with some unknown amusement.

"Didn't feel like going home. Hey, am I allowed to come near you now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. _I guess._

He took the lollipop out of his mouth and stuck it in hers. Before she could protest he turned her around and hugged her from behind. His head was right next to her left ear. They were facing the sunset.

She blushed a deep red. She was just beginning to understand what he meant to her.

"U-Usui, what are you doing?" she asked through her lollipop. She never thought that she would everask a question without knowing why she asked it.

"If you dislike it you can push me away," he replied.

"Never mind," she said, "it's not like I dislike it."

"You're very sly Ayuzawa," he said chuckling.

That day she understood. She understood why he bothered her so much even if all he did was look at her. She understood why her heart beat so fast when he was close. She never felt that way with Shintani or even when she was around Igarashi. She understood why she felt lonely when he wasn't around. And she finally admitted to herself that she had a special spot for that boy in her life.

With everyday that passed afterwards her realization just reconfirmed itself. When she overheard the new teacher, Miyazono Maria conversing with him she was caught off guard. And when he wouldn't tell her about his past if she didn't kiss him she just felt that much more interested in him. After she found out she realized herself all over again. When they went to the hot springs with Sakura and Kuuga he said his family wanted him to go to Miyabigaoka. And she realized yet again that she would be lonely without him. And yet she couldn't muster the courage to tell him.

From a distance Akari watched everything happen. She understood as well. During the elections she had also been forced to go to work in disguise. If someone followed her then they would find out kaichou's secret as well. And she knew the consequences all too well. The female minority at Seika was having their safety at stake. And that could not be risked just for the sake of Misaki and Akari's personal lives. Even so, when she figured that kaichou was actually considering talking to Usui about her feelings it drove her crazy. She was sure that if Misaki somehow managed to blurt Usui would, in no way, be able ti turn her down.

There was nothing she could do. She was hopeless. She felt useless. She felt like she had failed. But she didn't want to give up. She would try till it was either win or die. And she had no intention of dying I warrant you.

* * *

_**(Preview)Chapter13- A Walk Home**_

_****take a guess...!_


	13. Chapter 13 A Walk Home

_Sorry for a late update and i know this is gonna be a little disappointing to some but trust me, i've never prepared 4 drama for 2 chaps before! man this one's my masterpiece! r&r please!_

* * *

_**Chapter13- A Walk Home**_

"Akari, are you sure you don't feel safe yet?" Misaki asked. She was feeling a little dizzy. She hadn't slept the night before and she hadn't rested at all since the last day when she woke up in the morning.

"I'm sorry kaichou," Akari replied," bet I still feel like someone might follow me if I try to go home alone." The pout and teary eyed she had were fake. Yes, but only she knew that.

Or, so she thought. Usui knew better than to fall for her trap. Akari was insisting because she knew she had chances tonight. And though he hated to admit it, she was right.

Misaki clutched the side of her head as the headache came back again. Her contorted expression showed that she was tired and annoyed. "Alright," she said sighing, "Usui be ready when the shifts over."

"Okay," he called back from the kitchen.

_This girl, Akari, sure knows her moves. It was clever, taking advantage of Misa-chan's sickness like this._

He was worried about Misaki. She didn't seem like she could last more than a couple of hours. But she lasted more than that. And when it was finally time to head home she didn't look any more tired in spite of all her muscles aching like mad.

"Kaichou, you really need to rest," Usui said concern evident in his voice.

"Let's take care of the present situation at first," Misaki replied.

"No, kaichou," this time Akari replied. "You have to rest today. Let's walk you home first. I'll do fine with Usui-kun, I promise." _Of course, I have to win him over right?_

With the two of them insisting she couldn't resist anymore. She finally gave in. But she couldn't help feel a little uneasy. Usui and Akari paired up to do something wasn't an easy pair to deal with.

They walked in silence. Usually, Usui would've teased Misaki the whole way. Today was different. She was already tired. Getting her angry wasn't something he felt like doing. Soon, they reached Misaki's home. As Misaki went through the gate Usui (and Akari) stayed outside.

"Ayuzawa," he called when she was almost at the gate.

"What?" she turned slightly so he could see her face.

"Go to sleep as soon as you can," he said, "I'll check on you on my way back." Once again the concern was evident with the tone of voice he used.

She felt warm and happy inside. Whenever Usui was this thoughtful she was always touched. It made her realize again and again. It made her all the more desperate to tell him. But, it also made it harder to muster the courage.

"Yes, master," she replied smiling. She was shocked at her own response. She hadn't planned it. It was instinctive. And she was afraid he'd tease her on it.

But he just chuckled. "Take care, Ayuzawa."

She nodded and was inside her house in a minute.

Akari just watched as Misaki once again had all of his attention. It made her insides boil. But she couldn't do anything. Not at the moment.

But she had an entire ten minutes during which she'd have Usui all to herself. She decided to make use of this time. But she didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating faster with every passing moment.

As they walked Akari's eyes flitted to the sky. She saw the perfectly round glittering moon shining with all its radiance in the clear night sky. At once she thought of something to say. _Yes! I can finally do it!_

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Hmm," replied the boy who had not a care in the world.

"Just looking at it makes me want to shine as well," she said trying to get something non-monosyllabic out of him.

"I didn't know you took so much interest in symbolism. Then again I don't want to," he replied. It was obvious to him what she was trying to do. Though she had gained partial success, what he said wasn't something encouraging for her.

"You know, Usui-kun, you should be freer. You should look around a little more. Maybe there's something out there that's better than what you have. Who knows, it could be waiting to get to you."

"I understand what you're implying Akari," he said. "But the thing is, I'm happy with what I have. I don't want anything better."

She couldn't take it anymore. She tried so many times and it was still the same thing over and over again.

_Why?_

"You mean you're okay with it if you lose everything you need just for something you want?" she snapped.

"You're really starting to piss me off. You know what, Akari? Game's over. You can come home alone from tomorrow," he also snapped.

She was dumbstruck at what Usui had said. She never thought that the cool loner Usui Takumi could snap like that. They stood outside Akari's house. Usui was a waiting for her to get in so he could officially kiss goodbye the job kaichou had assigned him with.

"I don't have all night, get in before it's too late," he said, his voice as calm as ever. But something in his voice said that he couldn't care any less about the situation at hand.

"U-Usui-kun," she said regaining her composure a bit, though her voice was a little shaky. "Please, Usui-kun, don't do this to me. I care about you!" Tears streamed down her face freely now. These seventeen years of life no one had snapped at her. Not even her mother. No had made her cry. Except this guy. He had to come and ruin everything.

He heaved a sigh. Then he began once more in his cool and calm voice. "Look Akari, there's no use in crying. I can't return your feelings. You have to understand that."

Her breath came in rags. Her tears kept flowing no matter how hard she tried to hold them in.

_Why does it have to be this way? Why?_

"M-may I k-know the reason?" she asked her voice still shaky.

"I thought it was obvious," he said, "I like someone else."

"Who is she?" she asked again.

"You already know the answer Akari," he said. "Now, please go in. I'm sure your family will be worried."

"Tell me her name," she demanded once more.

"Ayuzawa Misaki." He turned and walked away, not even bothering to check if she went inside. He was annoyed. Of course he was. What guy would like a girl butting in between him and the girl he liked? Even Usui Takumi isn't that calm.

She just stood there, anger and pain clouding her thoughts. After all the times trying to get him interested in her this is what she gets. A backstab.

What has kaichou got that she doesn't? She's smart, she's pretty and she's rich. Isn't that what guys look for? A fashionable person who can live up to their standards? She had everything! And kaichou was just a middle-class family's daughter who could do nothing but shout at guys.

When she came in her mother noticed her puffy eyes.

"Hana, what happened to your eyes? Did you catch the allergies again?" her mother asked.

"Yes mom, don't worry I'll be fine by morning." She went straight to her room. Lying was the only way to get out of this situation.

"I bet you're tired. I'll get your dinner here," her mother said.

"No, mom it's okay. I'm not hungry. I just need a good night's sleep." She needed to be alone.

"Alright then. Take a shower before you go to bed though. It'll help." Gosh, her mother was so easy to fool.

"Yes mom."

As she took a shower she kept thinking about the conversation she had with Usui. It kept coming back, the way he left without even looking at her. Was love really supposed to hurt so much? Wasn't it supposed to be the best feeling in earth?

She donned a deep navy blue bathrobe before stepping into her room. She went to stand beside the open window and looked outside at the clear night sky. The moon was still shining brightly. A cool breeze blew in announcing winter wasn't far.

At that moment she made a pledge.

_If I can't have you, Usui Takumi, no one can._


	14. Chapter 14 Decision Divert

_**Chapter14- Decision Divert**_

Yes, that was how she was going to say it. Misaki prepared the whole scenario in her mind. She prepared the whole conversation. Soon, as soon as she found a suitable atmosphere she would strike up the conversation with Usui. Everything was ready. Just to wait for the right time.

Now, she was patrolling the corridors of school. The boys cowered at her sight, fear evident with the surroundings. All except a handful of guys were afraid of her. The group who weren't included the Sanbaka, Shintani, Yukimura, Kanou and of course the green-eyed quarter-English blonde Usui Takumi. Well, that was more than a handful. Still, a handful they were.

"Misaki-chan!"

She turned to face the source of the sound. It was Shintani.

"What is it Shintani? You have something to say?" she asked.

"No, not particularly," he said, a goofy smile in place, "I just wanted to see you."

"Well you've seen me now please go back to class; it's almost time for the next class to begin."

"Ayuzawa."

She turned again to face the source of the sound. This time it was Usui.

"U-Usui, what is it?" she asked wondering at his impeccable timing.

"Nothing in particular," he said smiling smugly. "Just wanted to see you."

She blushed at the remark. "Some excuse for roaming the corridors when it's almost time for class. Go back, now," she ordered.

"Wow prez," he said starting to pout, "I'm worried about you and you're here telling me off."

_RING!_

"Ugh! You made me late for class! Baka Usui! Why do I even bother?!" she said running off toward her class leaving a chuckling Usui behind. She felt bad for saying that later in class. It felt like going against herself. She decided she'd apologize later.

Akari noticed Usui chuckling when he came into class after lunch break. She knew who could've caused that. It made her insides boil again.

"Um… Hana-sama," called an uncertain Yumiko, one of her friends.

"Yumi, how many times have I told you not to call me Hana-sama? Call me Hana-chan, Hana-chan!"

"Y-yes Hana-sama, I-I mean, sorry."

"Anyway, what did you want to say?"

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing with Usui-san. He seems to be overly friendly with kaichou."

"Don't worry I have a remedy for that." She didn't stay up all night last night working at her laptop for nothing. Soon her plans would be in action.

That day, Misaki went to the locker room to pack her stuff and get ready to go home. She had taken the day off today. Satsuki had insisted that she take a break. She unlocked her locker and was just about to open it when Takahashi Yumiko and Satsuma Inoue, class 2-2, came bursting in.

"Kaichou!" they both cried at the top of their voices.

"What happened, Takahashi, Satsuma?" she asked worried.

"It's the boxing club! They left a mess at the base of the stairs and it stinks!" Yumiko cried while Inoue nodded in agreement.

"Those guys have got some guts!" Misaki said cracking her knuckles. "Move over! I'll take care of it!"

When she got there really stinky garbage was found strewn across the base of the staircase. It looked more like the home economics club's work. But when she called and questioned the boxing clubs president he timidly admitted it was his club's fault. (Most of them are first-years. Go figure.)

She spent the next hour making them clean the mess and finally heaved a sigh before returning to the locker room. When she noticed her locker unlocked she lightly smacked her own head. "Silly me, leaving my locker open like that."

She was shocked when she found a white envelope inside addressed to her. It didn't say from who it was. Curious, she quickly packed her bag and opened it. Inside it was a small letter and another smaller envelope.

She opened the letter to read it only to find that, instead of being hand-written (as she expected) it had a printed font, just like the top of the envelope.

Then without further ado, she started reading it.

_Dear Miss Ayuzawa,  
I give you this because I have your best concern at heart. I do not want you to do anything rash without looking at all the sides. And please bear in mind that this is for the best.  
Please do not open the smaller envelope unless you are alone in your bedroom.  
Best Regards._

Once more she was shocked that it did not contain a signature. "Best concern", "for the best" what did these phrases signify?

She quickly put the envelope inside her bag and made her way back home. She was little disappointed when she didn't find Usui waiting for her at the gate. He hadn't even mentioned anything about any errands. She wondered where he was.

A hand tapped her shoulder and she was brought out of her trance. She turned around only to face the blonde and heat immediately rushed to her cheeks.

"You were thinking about me again weren't you Ayuzawa?" he asked smirking.

"N-no! who said that?" she asked wondering how he read minds so easily.

"I'm a pro Ayuzawa, I understand," came his reply. This caused her to blush a deeper color which caused him to chuckle which in turn earned him a completely unprecedented smack on the head.

"Baka Usui!"

"Come on Misa-chan, let's get you home." He wondered at how easily she blushed these days. It usually took what she called 'perverted gestures' to get her that flustered. But either way he liked it.

He walked her home. The walk was awkwardly silent, especially for Misaki. A part of her was telling her to go ahead with the confession. But another part was holding her back, telling her it wasn't the right time, telling her it wasn't the right mood. When they reached the gates Misaki felt like she had let a perfect opportunity slip past.

"Usui, I have something to tell you," she said starting to get impatient. At that moment Shintani showed up with a box full of vegetables.

"Misaki-chan! Grandpa sent some vegetables so I thought I'd bring some over," he called from a few yards away.

"I think what you want to say has to wait, Misa-chan," he said so only she could hear. He had an all knowing smile on which made her blush. "Well, I'll be going now. See you around Ayuzawa!" he said in his normal voice and then walked off with a backward glance.

By then Shintani had already made it to where she was. They went inside together.

"Well that's nice! I haven't seen both of you come together in a while now!" Minako said cheerfully. "Usui-san didn't come Misaki?"

"Actually mom, he walked me home. I got a little late because some boys made a mess," Misaki xplained.

"You-kun brought vegetables!" came Suzuna's mechanical exclamation.

"Misaki, you should go up and get fresh. We'll put dinner together by then," Minako promised flashing a sweet smile.

As if on cue Misaki's stomach grumbled. "Yes please!" she said also flashing a smile. She then went to her room and took a shower. While she was drying her hair she remembered the envelope she had found.

She put her towel away and rummaged in her bag until she found it. She whipped it out and re-read the letter several times. Again those two phrases caught her attention. Then she opened the smaller envelope. At had a picture and another letter in it. She decided to look at the picture first.

As soon as she looked at it her eyes widened to saucers. Anger and pain boiled inside her.

It was a picture of Usui passionately kissing a girl. She was in a very revealing bikini and he was in his shorts. It was at the beach. She recognized the girl. She was one of those who were constantly trying to impress him at the time they had gone to visit Nagisa-san's shop. She even recognized Usui's shorts. Those were the ones he wore on the day of the volleyball match.

She whipped out the letter and started reading.

_Kaichou,  
I know this hurts but it's true. I saw it with my own eyes. And it's not just her. There are many other girls out there who will tell you the same thing. Please consider all the odds before you do anything. The rumor that Usui-san is a player isn't just a rumor.  
Your well wisher_

Tears were streaming down her face. How could she have fallen for such an obvious trap? All men are the same after all.

* * *

_now u guys guess who did that moreover what should i do with that girl! R&R please!_


	15. Chapter 15 Misunderstood

_Okay I know a lot of yu tihnk Misaki wouldnt believe it. Nervousness paired with anxiety was the reason she believed it. you know her, always reconsidering when it comes to Usui. anyway on with the stry._

* * *

_**Chapter15- Misunderstood**_

As Usui let himself inside his apartment he had an uncomfortable feeling at the bottom of his gut. Something felt wrong, completely out of place. But nothing seemed to be wrong inside his apartment.

He washed up and ate a quick dinner from the stuff in his fridge. He didn't feel like cooking. It was already eleven at night.

He lay down on the couch facing the window. The uncomfortable feeling was still bugging him. he took out his cell phone to look at the time. "11:56" Almost midnight. He put the phone on the coffee table and snuggled into a warmer position. He finally decided that he was just a little nervous about what Misaki wanted to say. A small yet sincere and hopeful smile played across his lips as a light blush adorned his features.

"I'll be expecting a nice kiss along with the lines Ayuzawa." He slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of Misaki's confession.

Meanwhile, at the Ayuzawa household, a storm had just occurred. Suzuna and Minako had been discussing something about Usui's sweetness…or…something along the lines of that, over dinner. Shintani agreed about Usui's looks (sheepishly; who would agree about his rival's looks willingly?). But someone's aura went unnoticed. Misaki burned with fury as they went on and on about Usui being such a gentleman.

"Nee, Misaki, when are you going to talk to him huh?" Minako had asked after which she finally noticed the death emitting from her daughter.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Misaki snapped. "I don't want to have anything to do with him! Got that?" she stormed off to her room; her dinner lay untouched at the table.

Everyone was shocked. Even Suzuna had a worried expression. Misaki had never snapped at anyone like that. Not even at the guys in school. And Shintani could swear he saw tears at the corners of her eyes.

He didn't dare go up to comfort her. He soon left, leaving the job of comforting to Suzuna.

The next day Misaki woke with a new fire in her eyes. Never again will she fall for the deceit of men. Never. She planned on totally ignoring Usui. Her feelings and plans of confession were completely forgotten. Everything she felt was worthless if the person she felt for was undeserving. Yes, Usui was undeserving, just like all the other rich snobs out there, just like all the other guys out there.

Except perhaps Shintani. He was just an innocent puppy!

Usui never got rid of that sickening feeling at the bottom of his stomach. It kept getting worse with the hour. He tried countless times to dismiss it as nervousness. But to no avail. Come to think of it why would he feel nervous? Isn't that Misaki's spot?

He got to school a little later than usual. Not too late, but late. What he saw aggravated that knot in his stomach. The tone Misaki was using seemed more venomous. She looked angrier than usual. Almost as if something so much out of the line that she could kill him. He wondered what could've that got so angry.

At lunch break Usui decided to go talk to her. He checked her class but she wasn't there, probably having a quality time with her friends at the bottom f the sakura tree. He decided to head there then. He was just about t turn toward the staircase when Shintani stopped him.

"Takumi, where are you going?" he asked looking angry and worried at the same time.

"I'm going to look for kaichou. Why Sanshita-kun, want me to deliver a message?" he asked slightly teasing him. To be honest, he was annoyed to no end whenever Shintani was around; probably because he had the guts to openly proclaim his crush on Misaki.

"Takumi, you'd better not go near her," he hissed in reply.

"Why? Are you going to kick me or something? Oh! I'm so scared!" Usui replied sarcasm dripping from his remark.

"I'm serious! Let's not talk about this right in front of the stairs. Please, Takumi, you need to know this!" He slowly led the way toward an empty clubroom.

Usui, hearing the urgency in Shintani's voice, couldn't hold back his curiosity and followed him into the clubroom. Shintani closed the door asking one of his classmates to inform if Misaki came into the floor. He didn't want her getting angry at him (of course).

Then he started to explain. He told Usui everything that happened the day before. She told him how she hadn't eaten a single morsel.

"What exactly did you do that got her so angry?" he asked once he finished explaining.

"No idea. I have to confront her to know." _Dang! Just when I thought she was finally going to confess!_

"So, I'll be going now Sanshita-kun." He was about to get out when Shintani stopped him again.

"Takumi, don't do anything rash. It could turn out bad."

"I know. And I need to talk to kaichou to understand what got her so angry." He went out of the room while Shintani's classmates cornered him (one had called the others).

"Say, Shintani, what were you doing with Usui-san for so long?" one of them asked.

"Don't tell me you guys were doing shonen-ai stuff!"another exclaimed.

Shintani sweatdropped. "It's nothing like that guys! Seriously!" he said waving his hand in front of his face dismissively. "We were just talking about Misaki-chan's recent behavior.

Meanwhile, Usui walked along the corridors once more in hopes of finding Misaki. Maybe he'd find her in one of the corridors ordering some boys on something. And he did to his luck. He walked towards her.

"Kaichou," he tried to catch her attention but she immediately turned away to listen to the complaints of some of the girls who had shown up.

"Kaichou," he called again but to no avail. The girls of course felt a little awkward. The president not paying attention to their hero? That had to be the most awkward thing any girl did.

After they left Usui tried to approach her again but this time the bell rang and she at once rushed off toward her class (for which she had to go past Usui. Poor guy ignored thrice).

As he himself stalked off to class he cursed his luck. Why was it playing such a cruel trick on him? It wasn't fair in any way!

After classes ended he walked toward the student council room. Or should I say jogged? It was too fast to be considered a walk (he was restless) and too slow for a run (no unwanted attention).

He opened the door t find her at her table and Yukimura at his. Yukimura looked up and smiled at his sight but Misaki acted like no one was there.

"Kaichou…" he started but was cut off by Misaki.

"Yukimura, could you please see what he needs." She said not looking up from her work. It was more of an order than a request.

"Yes kaichou. Usui-san…" Yukimura started but he was cut off by Usui.

"Kaichou I came t talk to you not fukukaichou."

"Yukimura, please get this over with. I don't have time to deal with everyone's personal problems."

"This is something fukukaichou can't help me with."

"Whatever it is talk to Yukimura."

"That would be useless because all I'll tell him is that I want t talk to you."

"Don't waste the student council's time. We have work to do. If there's anything you have to say talk to Yukimura."

"But I don't think fukukaichou wants to do this," Usui said turning to Yukimura, "do you?"

"Um… I don't understand Usui-san," Yukimura said hesitantly.

"It's his duty. And Yukimura isn't irresponsible," Misaki said.

All this time Yukimura had felt like a third wheel. Misaki hadn't looked up from her work during the whole conversation. It was kind of unbelievable that she could actually do that, especially if it was Usui she was talking to.

"That may be true," Usui said smirking a bit, "but he won't serve the purpose you would." He knew he'd win this time. "After all, he is afraid of me kissing him."

This had an immediate effect an all three of them. Usui was doing a cheer dance in his mind at his victory. Yukimura at once turned the brightest red and went back at least ten steps in a matter of a second, gasping and covering his mouth with his hand. Misaki's reaction, however, was not at all humorous.

She shot up from her table sending some of the documents flying, pointing an accusing finger at Usui, anger flowing from her being filling the whole room. Her eyes looked like they were actually balls of fire being aimed to be shot.

"I HAVE BAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PERVERSENESS! HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS THIS WAY?"


	16. Chapter 16 Confrontation

_srry i was a little late! anyway, i wanna ask sth. i'm thinking of changing the title of this story to Of Sweet And Sour. what d u think? and please let me know any other suggestions u may have. enjoy the read and weview pweaze! please do not kill me or you wont be getting any of the next chappies. i kno i'm evil. hehehehe_

_**Chapter16- Confrontation**_

The smirk was immediately whipped off his face. _What is she saying?_ He had to know.

"Yukimura-san, could you please leave us alone for a minute?" he said in a low but serious tone.

"Um….okay." Yukimura said coming up from the corner, he was cowering in and went outside (he did stay clear of Usui, mind you).

"What are you talking about Kaichou?" Usui asked once he was sure Yukimura had left.

"Oh, now you're playing dumb are you? Well, let me tell I'm neither stupid nor blind!" Misaki said, her eyes narrowing with rage.

"This is seriously going over my head. What is going on here?" he demanded. Luckily, he had waited till everyone else had left. Otherwise the whole school would've showed up due to Misaki's screaming.

"What do you mean going over your head? You thought you could get with doing God knows what with those girls out there?" she demanded in return.

"G-god knows what?! Ayuzawa, what has gotten into you?" he asked with wide eyes. _Where on earth did she hear that? Don't tell me she believes those rumours, after all this time?_

She moved away from her table and went towards her bag. He saw her whip out something like an envelope.

"You mean to say you don't know about this?" she demanded once more shoving something in his face.

He held the paper out to take a closer look. The moment he looked at it he was flabbergasted. It was a picture of him kissing a girl. He knew at once what had bothered her so much.

He knew this thing was photo shopped, because, though he remembered the girl he didn't remember going as close as ten meters radius to her, let alone kiss her. He didn't even drink so no one could say he did while he was drunk. This was obviously either a bad joke or a conspiracy. And the only person capable was…

_Akari._

Well, the picture was neatly done. If he were someone else he would have fallen for it as well. He looked closer and finally found a tiny flaw. But he could say anything in his defence, the fuming Misaki had to calm down.

She had already heaved a number of angry sighs and huffed enough times to relax some of her anger. Did I mention she was red in the face from the anger?

"Man, you're cute even when you're angry," Usui observed.

"Shut up!" she snapped once again. "Who gave you the right to comment on my looks huh?"

He heaved a sigh. "Kaichou," he said," I think I deserve a chance to explain myself."

"Please, spare me." she said sarcastically

"Look it's only fair. You gave me the explanation I wanted. So, I deserve a chance as well.

"What are you gonna say? 'I was drunk'?" she said sarcastically once more.

"No, I'm going to prove that this…" he waved the picture, "...is fake. All I need is some time."

The serious expression on his face and the sincerity in his eyes were so appealing that she finally gave in, though the reluctance showed in her body language, she wouldn't look into his eyes. Because, she knew, inside, she had a feeling that this whole thing was just a bad joke. She wanted to trust him.

"Fine, how much time do you need?" she asked, her voice a little calmer than before.

He smiled a little at her reluctance to meet his gaze. He knew all too well what that meant. "Not much, just till tomorrow after school will do."

"Fine, don't show me your face until you've finished your job." she ordered.

He chuckled at the change in tone. "Hai, Kaichou. But before I get started on the investigation I need some information from you. Where did you get this?"

"In my locker yesterday" she replied. She knew it was only fair for him. And of course she wanted everything to be fair.

"Okay, what happened exactly?"

After Misaki was done explain he was once again sure that it was Akari. He remembered seeing her sneaking into the boxing club and also to the locker room when Misaki was busy getting the mess cleaned. He was in a position where she couldn't see him, though. And he also remembered her saying something like "I have a remedy for Kaichou and Usui-kun's friendship."

He was certain that it as Akari. All he needed now was some proof and a strategy to get her to blurt.

Usui pressed some more buttons on his phone and checked the message once again.

"_Kaichou, I'm done investigating. Could you meet me at the stairs to the roof after school?"_

It was lunch break. He was sure that she was probably having lunch break with her friends and probably had her phone on her. Sure enough, his phone beeped the next minute.

_Fine, baka!_

Well that's better. At least she is talking. He had an urge to go and talk to Kanou. So he went to the lower floor to class 1-7. Sure enough, the hooded guy was seated at the far corner. Apparently Yukimura was busy with a meeting so Kanou was left alone. Kanou noticed and came out of the roof and followed him to the rooftop.

He had sent a note to Akari asking her to meet him at the stairs to the roof. He was pretty sure that she had got it by now.

He talked to Kanou about the crisis and Kanou mentioned the incident about Higurashi and hypnotizing Kaichou. This just reconfirmed that it really was Akari.

"_Bribed with an autograph?! Geez, these first-years sure are shallow!"_

Soon the bell rang and they had to go back to class. The three classes however ended very quickly for Usui. He went to the stairs to the roof and waited for Misaki to show up. She did, after a few minutes.

"What's your explanation?" she asked, folding her arms as soon as she reached him.

"Just wait. She'll be here in a minute. You should go hide behind the railings upstairs. She won't say anything if she knows you're here," he suggested while he gestured to the railings.

"She?" she asked, confused while climbing to the railings he gestured to.

"Yes, the culprit."

Once she was done climbing and had successfully hid herself. Usui went back to his previous posture. In less than five minutes Misaki heard some footsteps approaching.

"Um….Usui-kun, you wanted to meet me?" came a voice. Misaki recognized it. _Akari._

"Yes." _The tables have turned._

_Akari's the culprit? I don't understand. But if he says she is then….. Wait, there's no proof that it is her. So, he wants her to blurt it out huh?"_

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Akari asked_. He finally thinks that I'm worthy of his attention! After all this time!_

"Well, I would rather hear you talk than talk myself." Usui replied.

"Hear me talk?" Akari asked confused.

"Yes, we kind of left that conversation unfinished didn't we?"

"Which conversation?"

"Come on, you don't remember your own confession?"

_Confession? She confessed to him again? _

"Oh," Akari replied blushing a bit. "Okay, so where did we stop?"

"You were saying something about caring," Usui reminded her. She didn't notice but Misaki did, that something was very sarcastic in his voice.

Akari's cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. "Um…well," she started but didn't exactly know what to say.

"Need some help?" Usui asked, his voice venomous which once again Misaki noticed. Akari didn't, apparently lost in her daydreams and embarrassment.

"Can you help?" she asked with a mixture of shyness and mischief in her voice. (Probably expecting Usui to come down and kiss her or something).

Usui took the picture (which he had taken the day before) out of his pocket and shoved it in her face.

"Care to explain, Akari Hana?" he said glaring, finally breaking her day dream and earning a surprised gasp.

_Oh, no! How did this happen? He wasn't supposed to get a hold of this! But now, what am I supposed to say?_

She gulped. She hadn't expected Usui to get that picture and even if he did, how would he know it was her?

Oh right, she was the only one who knew about this in school and she was also the only other person who went to the beach with them.

"Um…." She snatched the picture from him." How should I explain? I-I mean, h-how is this possible? Y-you can't be a playboy! She stuttered.

Usui chuckled."Drop the act Akari, it's useless. You might as well start explaining or you're going to be in that girl's place in the real picture by tomorrow morning."

"FINE! I DID IT! HAPPY! I PHOTO SHOPPED THIS PICTURE TO MAKE KAICHOU HATE YOU! THAT WAY YOU WOULD BE FREE TO LOOK AT OTHER OPTIONS. I PUT IT INSIDE KAICHOU'S LOCKER!"

That is all that Misaki needed to hear. Usui calmed down inside while gesturing to something near the railings. The fuming and confused Akari looked up, only to see her love rival appeared from behind the railings.

"I should have guessed," Misaki said, "you're the only person who would want me not to confess. And I can't believe that I fell for that stupid trick."

As for Akari, all her attempts failed and she was left with a burnt and shattered heart.


	17. Chapter 17 Trust Me Now?

_**Chapter17- Trust Me Now?**_

"Misa-chan~"

Misaki stopped in the middle of doing a paper. She looked up toward the door to find none other than the green-eyed blonde standing.

_Yup! Here he goes again…_

Someone in the room went rigid. Yukimura. Apparently the tone Usui used roused the fear of being kissed by him again. Usui noticed.

"Nothing to worry about, fukukaichou. I'm not interested in you," Usui said. And what do you know, it worked wonders on both the people in the room. Yukimura sighed in relief and for some reason Misaki also felt at ease. (Probably because she didn't have a guy for a love-rival.)

"Why don't you reply, Misa-chan?~" Usui asked pouting slightly. That's wneh the cord in her brain finally connected.

"Why are you calling me 'Misa-chan', idiot?" she asked suddenly all anxious.

"Because I like calling you Misa-chan~" he replied smiling that million dollar smile. "Or maybe," he whispered coming over close to her, "because I want you to be my personal maid."

"Shut up pervert!" she yelled.

Yukimura soon took his leave and the two of them were alone in the student council room.

After Usui made Akari blurt everything about her doings he had restored most of his trust with Misaki.

Akari had explained everything. From stalking Usui to the photoshop incident. She had stalked him to find out what he really liked (yup). She had joined Maid Latte so she could slowly build her way into his heart (seriously) but had failed because Misaki had beat her in all her attempts. Akari explained how her father had advised her and she had decided to use it. That included making them walk her home so they would have minimum time together alone.

When Misaki heard about the hypnotizing incident she was dumbfounded. That explained why she thought she heard the student council room's door open that day but when she looked it was closed. Usui did the honor of explaining the other half of the incident.

Finally, Akari explained how and why she did the photoshop thing. She had caught that girl kissing her boyfriend at the beach and snapped a picture. Apparently she had made friends with her somehow and she asked for the picture. She did give it to her but not before saving a copy for herself as an imagination of herself in that girl's place and the guy to be Usui (fantastic!). Coincidentally the guy had the same shorts as Usui. She had the letters printed because she knew Misaki would recognize the handwriting.

Misaki also admitted that it was stupid of her to not understand who it could've been. The reason… she refrained from saying that. She wanted to be sure if she could still trust Usui. (Why are you so dense Misa?!)

Ever since then Usui had been working real hard to regain her trust. And he did succeed in the most part. Just a little more and he was sure everything would be back to normal. And by normal he meant he would make her want to confess again.

The paperwork she had held her back a couple of more hours. When she was done it was already sunset. She was tired and it showed. But she wouldn't admit it.

"You could take today off you know, Ayuzawa?" Usui asked worried.

"Why would I need a day off?" Misaki asked. "I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I need to work." Determination practically shone from her being. Even Usui can't counter a determined Misaki.

They went to Maid Latte together. Much to Usui's rejoice, Akari didn't bother them ever since he made her confess all her crimes. And boy was it relaxing not to have her around.

"You didn't sleep last night did you kaichou?" he asked as they turned the corner into the back alleyway.

"I had homework as well as a manga to read for the new theme," she replied.

Usui speculated for a moment. "Tenchou came up with a new theme already?"

"Yeah. She sent me a text while I was in school yesterday."

The next day, as it was Saturday, Satsuki gave both Misaki and Usui a day off. Misaki finally slept all night and also slept in late. Everyone deserves a break once in a while, ne?

Misaki woke up with the smell of toast wafting into her room.

_How long has it been since mom last cooked us toast?_ Misaki wondered as she completed her morning routines. She went downstairs and her jaw drooped open.

Usui was in the kitchen, making toast and merrily talking to her mother.

"So, Misa-chan is finally awake," Usui announced flashing his million dollar smile.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Misaki asked. He had also seen her off to her room last noght and he was already here when she woke up, cooking her breakfast.

"I just wanted to see your face just when you woke up~" he replied.

Misaki's cheeks immediately turned a little red. She sat down at the table fuming, trying to remove that blush from her face. Suzuna had gone to a friend's place. After Usui was done frying the toast he set the table for Misaki and her mother and sat down with a plate himself. Breakfast consisted of toast and scrambled eggs.

"Misaki, Usui-kun, I'm going to Suzuna's friend's place. She said I really needed to meet her friend's mother," Minako announced grabbing her purse once they were done with breakfast. "I'm leaving, but I'll be back by noon."

"Okay, Mrs. Ayuzawa," Usui said as he understood what she was implying.

"Yes, Usui-kun, please take care of Misaki," Minako said flashing a smile.

"What!? Mom, why are you leaving me all alone with him? How can you do this to me?"

Usui chuckled and Minako hid a smile.

"Well, I'll be going now. Take care." And she was gone. Misaki simply stood there in the hallway wondering at her mother's sense of security.

_How can she trust me with this perverted alien! No, Misaki calm down. You know he isn't that bad. Come on! He proved himself!_

"Ayuzawa"

She almost jumped out of her skin. Usui had snuck up behind her while she was thinking.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You were thinking about me again weren't you?"

_How on earth does he know what I'm thinking? This guy really is an alien!_

He chuckled at the weird face she made. He hadn't seen that face since before the photoshop scandal.

"Oh!" Usui suddenly said remembering something. "I forgot to do the dishes."

Misaki stared in disbelief. "Why are you doing the dishes? Why are you even here in the first place?"

"I already told you that before breakfast," he replied.

"Ugh! Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Misaki said starting to fume.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you~" Usui said smirking from the sink. He didn't turn around but she could tell he was smirking.

There was a rising chill in the air. It was in the middle of November. As soon as Misaki opened the window in her room she was hit in the face by a cool breeze. She quickly grabbed a muffler from her closet and wrapped it around her neck. It kind of reminded her of the time Usui had given her his muffler when she had a fever. She blushed slightly at the thought of Usui's muffler around her neck. She tried to imagine what it would feel like. Immediately, the back of her neck began feeling hot.

She turned to look at the watch on her study table. It was eleven thirty. Her mom would be back in about half an hour.

She went downstairs to find Usui chopping up some vegetables for lunch.

"What are you still doing here?" Misaki asked pointing an accusing finger at him.

He turned around to face her. "Just making sure that you don't go hungry." He had a smile on his face. The kind of smile he only showed her; the sweet, soft one.

At that moment the landline rang. Misaki ran to the phone and picked it up.

But, before she could even say the usual greeting (Hello, Ayuzawa residence,) a voice boomed throught the line.

"Misaki!" came her mother's frantic voice, "I need your help!"

"Mom, what happened?" Misaki asked, worry dripping from her voice.

"Misaki, I'm in the middle of the road. Please! Hurry! I need your help!" Minako squealed through the line once more (she would've screamed if it weren't for her weak body).

"Okay, mom, I'm coming," Misaki yelled back, "hang in there!"

She put down the receiver and ran up to her room to fetch her jacket. Usui, noticing her sudden restlessness went up right behind her.

"What happened, Ayuzawa?" he asked.

"Mom's in trouble," she said while pulling a jacket out of her closet. "I have to go help her." She went out of the room and literally ran down the stairs asking Usui to stay at home and watch over the place.

However, Usui was worried as he watched her bolt out the door. He also quickly and securely locked up the door and went out following Misaki's trail. He ran as well. That was the only way he could catch up with her.

He finally caught up with her. She was just a few meters away. They reached a road which they had to cross. Usui thought she would stop to wait for the green light. But she didn't. Instead she went right ahead and his heart started to pound out of worry. His eyes widened as Misaki reached the middle of the road and a truck approached her while she was oblivious.

"AYUZAWA!"

Misaki heard a very familiar voice. She turned around and saw the headlights of a truck. Fear engulfed her senses. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact because she knew it was inevitable.

Suddenly, she was pushed. She opened her eyes confused. It wasn't the kind of push she was expecting. The moment she opened her eyes they widened as well. She was standing on the side pavement. Usui was standing in front of her panting. His eyes were full of worry. Something in them said he was glad she was safe.

Misaki looked him from top to bottom, and noticed that his right arm was bleeding from the elbow. She was about to reach out to it when he engulfed her in an embrace.

"What were you thinking you idiot! You could've hurt yourself!" Usui whispered in her ear.

"That," Misaki replied also whispering, "does not give you the right to hurt yourself for me idiot." She hugged him back. Both were glad of each other's survival.

Misaki snapped out of it when she heard clapping from around her. There was a small crowd gathered around them on the road.

"U-Usui," she whispered blushing madly, "l-let go of me, people are watching."

He obeyed. When he pulled back there was a smile on his face. It showed the relief that he felt for her safety.

"Trust me now, Ayuzawa?" he asked.

"Shut up idiot! You hurt yourself for me and then you ask me if I trust you now? You've got some guts!" she replied angrily. "Why do you do this to yourself Usui?" she asked, her voice softer than before.

* * *

_well this is chapter 17. folks, plz dont get angry bout the 2 bad news i have for u. 1st i'm going on another hiatus n i'll probably b bac by the middle of next month. 2nd, this story ending in 3 more chapters. anyway plz stick with me and review please! and i'm sorry to those wh were expecting somehting else. :p_


	18. Chapter 18 It's Finally Time

_**Chapter18- It's Finally Time**_

"Why do you do this to yourself, Usui?"she asked again as she redressed the gash on his right arm.

"You keep asking me that, Ayuzawa," Usui replied, smiling slightly, "you already know the answer."

Misaki looked up so as to see his face clearly. But before she could say anything he engulfed her in hug.

"I almost thought I lost you Misaki," he whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down her spine as he pronounced her first name. She was about to reply when something hissed in the kitchen. She quickly pushed him away and ran to the kitchen. A light blush adorned her cheeks while he tried to hide a chuckle behind a cough.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Usui-san?" Satsuki asked worriedly.

"I'll do fine tenchou," Usui replied. "Besides, why wouldn't I be? After all Misa-chan did tend to my wound _personally_," he glanced toward Misaki.

"Moe~!Moe~!" Satsuki said while floating in the middle of all her moe flowers.

"Please! I only tended to your wound because I felt guilty," Misaki defended.

"It doesn't matter why you did it. You did it, that's what matters," Aoi said appearing from nowhere. "Misaki-chi, we need to talk," he said dragging her along into the changing room. It was lunch break so it wouldn't be a problem with the customers.

"Misaki-chi, you know your feelings toward him," Aoi said, "why are you holding it back?"

"Eh?" Misaki was a bit speechless. She didn't know what to say after that.

"Not only that," Aoi continued, "by holding yourself back you're holding him back as well. He has proved himself right? He deserves a chance."

Misaki felt like she was being lectured by Sakura. It amazes her how a guy could understand such girly stuff the same way Sakura did.

"Oh just go ahead and tell him will ya?" Aoi hissed. _Seriously! How does this guy bear with this weird woman?_

"Huh?" she asked lamely. "Oh, um, okay." She remained silent for some time, thinking how to bring about the next step. "Aoi-chan," she asked after some time, "remember the time when you designed clothes for all of us?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I figured that that's a good way to express your feelings for someone and winter's here too so…"

"So what?"

"Could you teach me how to knit?"

Misaki looked down at the half finished muffler she was knitting. One more night and she'll be done. It was a light color, off-white to be exact. The wool was warm. She thought back to the time before the photoshop scandal. It seemed so easy back then, revealing her feelings to Usui. But now, when she thought about it she felt her heart race faster than ever. She expects herself to say it while handing him the muffler she was knitting right now.

It was Christmas eve today. She had promised Aoi she'd give it to him today but she couldn't finish it. She could have but she decided to re-knit the bad parts and that took up most of last night. That left her only with tonight to finish it.

_That reminds me. I haven't asked him yet._

She left the muffler on her bed to get her phone. She quickly dialed his number and held it to her ear.

_What am I supposed to say?_ She thought as she heard the phone ringing.

"I can't believe Ayuzawa remembered me," Usui said in a baby voice from the other side.

"Seriously, Usui, is that all you can do? Tease me?" she replied.

"How mean! Didn't I save you from that truck that day?"

"I already paid that back. I tended to your wound didn't I? Anyway, let's get to the point…um…" she paused momentarily looking for the right words.

"Something wrong Ayuzawa?" he asked seriously this time.

"Usui, are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas right? Yeah I am free tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could…you know…roam around town…" she asked uncertainly.

"Roam around town?" he asked also uncertain. _Is she okay? She isn't sick is she?_

"I have a couple of tickets to the amusement park," she said suggestively.

"Uh, I guess we could… When do I pick you up?"

"Um, three in the afternoon, if its okay."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow Ayuzawa." He was about to cut the line when her voice sounded from the other side.

"Usui," she said hurriedly. She wasn't quite ready to hang up just yet. "Um…merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Ayuzawa," he said could hear the smile from the other side.

He then hung up and she went back to her knitting.

_I have a muffler to finish knitting!_

"Suzuna, are you sure this is okay?" Misaki asked while eyeing the light make-up she had on.

"Don't worry, sis. This goes perfectly with your outfit and the occasion," Suzuna replied in a monotone.

"Okay, if you say so," Misaki replied. Sh quickly got dressed and checked her watch. Five more minutes till Usui came to pick her up. He'd probably be a little early. Sure enough, the doorbell rang at that moment. She heard the door being answered and a moment later her mom's voice rang from downstairs.

"Misaki, Usui-san's here," Minako called.

"Coming mom," Misaki called back and was downstairs within another couple of minutes.

Usui was seated at the kitchen and turned toward the door as soon as she entered. He stared in awe at her appearance. She looked even more beautiful that she did on her birthday. She looked perfect. And was that…

_Make-up?_

Misaki noticed his intense gaze and tensed up a little, the heat starting to rise to her cheeks.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting, Usui," she said snapping him out of his trance. "Shall we go?"

He smiled and walked over. "We should or its going to get late. By the way, Ayuzawa, you look good today," he said while motioning toward the door.

"Thanks," she mumbled while she felt a little warmer around her neck. "Mom, we'll be going now, she called once they reached the door.

"Okay, honey. Take care!" her mother called back.

"Wow! This place is big!"Usui exclaimed once they got to the amusement park.

"You're talking as if this is your first time coming to a place like this," Misaki replied, all too aware of the blonde valet of his older brother no more than a few meters away.

Usui looked at her with an incomprehensible look in his eyes. "It is my first time!" he exclaimed once more like a kid.

Then Misaki remembered his past, how he was home tutored and didn't have any fun. Always perfectly guarded.

_Guarded. Like he is right now! Gosh! I could've confessed to him the other day when I went to his apartment…if it weren't for that nosy brat of a valet his older brother has! How dare he call me undignified!_

Misaki rambled on in her head as they reached the first ride. And voila! It's a merry-go-round!

_Great! Just the thing to make my head spin! Like I don't have enough on my mind already._

But it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be. Watching Usui make all those childish faces was actually worth it. And Cedric… oh man! Misaki and Usui were teenagers out on a date. But Cedric was way too old for a merry-go-round. How do you think it looked? A guy as old as him riding a wooden toy horse?

Then came the roller coaster ride. It was good. Except that both of their voices were hoarse from all the screaming. The Ferris wheel ride was the best in my opinion. But to them…I highly doubt it. The timing was perfect, just about sunset and they were enclosed in a cubicle, alone. But, what with Ceddy in the very next cubicle glaring daggers at them it was kind of hard to…say it on her part.

Usui however did take a little liberty.

"How are you wearing those clothes, Ayuzawa?" he said. "Just looking at you makes me cold!" she was wearing a full sleeved jacket but her shorts ended mid-thigh, exposing skin from there till her socks which went just above her ankles. He pulled out a wrapped vox from inside his bag. He opened it and wrapped the muffler around her neck. "Merry Christmas, Ayuzawa!" he chirped enthusiastically while smiling that rare smile.

_We must really think the same way! To think! He got me the same thing that I got him!_

Misaki had to calm her racing heart which had resulted from his warm gesture.

Misaki entered her house with a racing heart. "I'm home!" she announced.

"Sis! Finally you're back!" Suzuna said appearing from the kitchen. Their mother followed close behind.

"And I'm home with her!" Usui announced from behind Misaki trying to pear over her head. At the sound of his voice though, she became a little more nervous and moved aside to let him in.

Both Minako and Suzuna noticed the new mufflers around their necks. They glanced at each other suspecting. _I swear they didn't have them when they left earlier. And Usui-san's one looks hand knitten._

"Tadaima, futaridomo," Minako greeted turning back to normal. "I'm almost done with making dinner. Why don't you too sit down for a bit?" she suggested and turned to re-enter the kitchen.

"Mom, don't bother," Misaki said stopping her mom in her tracks. "We already ate out."

"Oh, pity," Minako replied, a little disheartened. "But Usui-san can still stay a little, ne?"

"Sure! It'd be a pleasure Mrs. Ayuzawa," Usui replied beaming. Minako then made bunny apples and they spent some time chatting. Usui left at about ten-thirty. But before he left he remembered to steal a kiss from his new…oops! Sorry! Wrong line!

As soon as he left Suzuna and Minako cornered Misaki.

"Nee-san," Suzuna called in a dangerously monotone voice. "Did you do it?"

Misaki gulped at the seriousness in her sister's otherwise cheerful voice.

"Come on, Misaki-chan,! Came the electrical voice of Sakura from Minako's phone. "Please tell me you succeeded in confessing!"

"Misaki," her mother warned, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"OKAY! OKAY! I DID IT!" Misaki screamed finally letting all the nervousness out. "I confessed," she whispered.

Sakura sighed through the phone. And so did Minako and Suzuna. The next moment another question was thrown at her.

"And what did he say?"

"He…" Misaki gulped again, the color started to rise to her cheeks. "He asked me to be his g-girlfriend."

Sakura whooped before asking once more, "And…?"

"And…Uh…I…Uh…Agreed?" Misaki finished timidly.

"YES! THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Sakura whooped again.

Now, where was I? Oh! Yes.

Before he left he remembered to steal a kiss from his new girlfriend.


	19. Chapter 19 He Is Not Mine

_this chap is akari pov... kinda. pls dnt kill me dont u guys want the last chapter?_

* * *

_**Chapter19- He Is Not Mine**_

"We're dating," Misaki and Usui announced to the Maid Latte staff.

Everyone congratulated them. She had to too. She was a fellow colleague, a class-mate and a supposed friend. She knew this was coming. She knew this would hurt. But she didn't know this would turn her to stone.

Akari was supposed to feel a pang of jealousy, right? Wasn't this situation supposed to make her heart burn with rage? It was. But it didn't. what it brought was realization.

It reminded her of her mom's philosophical lessons.

_Often humans love that which they can never have. That is why humans are mortal. That is why humans are vain._

It made her realize how true that statement was. Bitter as it was, she had no choice but to accept the truth. The truth that Usui was never interested in her: that she was nowhere near Misaki in his eyes. The truth that she had to let him go, in order for him to be happy.

Love, a cruel thing it is, showing you big dreams but destroying them the very next second.

Kaichou was perfect for him. After everything she did to get between those two, she thought. Misaki would ask the manager to fire her. But, on the contrary, she stopped Usui from complaining to Satsuki.

Akari spend days thinking about it. She knew she shouldn't be in Seika. It would just increase their troubles. The only other option she had was…

_Miyabigaoka Academy._

She completely avoided both Usui and Kaichou. She even avoided all Misaki's friends. She decided she'd quit Maid Latte soon too. Staying there would mean watching those two. It would only increase the pain. Or, in her case, the numbness.

She felt void of all her emotions. The smile that she smiled was false. Fake, in all its glory. And for once in her life she thought it was wrong of take advantage of her mother. Being a daddy's girl was okay. But fooling your mother? Not so okay.

She slowly started to open up to her mother. She cried in her arms the day they announced their relationship. She felt lighter after crying it out. But, more importantly, she felt better for letting her mother see her without her mask. No more acting at home. It was such a relief.

Her mother opened up as well. She finally got the courage and told Akari about her daughter's future. The conversations eventually lead to the topic of engagement. She mentioned that one, had asked her father if he was willing to make a deal through their heirs.

That got stuck in her head. Deal through their heirs? It wasn't very fascinating. Being part of a business deal wasn't fascinating at all. But, it could be a way to get out of the depression she was in. so, she mustered up the courage and spoke to her mother about it.

"Mom, 's son. What's he like?"

"His name is Takizawa Himeji. He's about your age. Studies at Miyabigaoka Academy and is very talented and good-looking...Wait, why are you asking all this?" her mother asked getting a little suspicious.

"Maybe," Akari replied, a little in thought, "it might not be bad idea to meet him," she whispered to herself. "Mom, can I meet him?"

And so it was that about the same time that Usui and Misaki's relationship came to be known of in Seika, 's family was invited over to Akari Manor. Needless to say, Takizawa was nowhere near as perfect as Usui. But he had something that caught Akari's attention the moment she set her eyes on him. Within another week everything was decided. Akari Hana would become Takizawa Hana as soon as they graduated college. But the first thing that needed to be done was for her to transfer to Miyabigaoka.

Right after the school trip she decided to talk to Misaki. As student Council president, she needed to know the news.

"Kaichou," Akari called from outside the student council room, "May I come in?"

Misaki was a little surprised. Usui was also there but looked away as soon as he saw it was Akari.

"Is there something you have to say Akari?" Misaki asked once Akari sat herself opposite her once love-rival.

"Yes, Kaichou, I'm transferring to Miyabigaoka for next year."

Both of her listeners stared at her in shock. She became confused. _Why do they look so shocked?_

"Um, did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Are you trying to follow me again?" Usui replied.

"Why would I...wait! You are going to Miyabigaoka too?" Now she stared in disbelief. "I mean, no that's not why I'm transferring. I didn't even know that Usui-kun was transferring, honestly. I thought it'd be for all of us that way. Besides I'm already engaged."

This caused Misaki to stare wide-eyed once more.

"H-How? You're just seventeen!?"

"It's arranged. But I'm sure he'll love me and I'm sure I'll love him too." Saying that she got up to leave. "Don't worry; I won't even try to come near Usui-kun. I root for you guys now. I came to say it because I just thought you should know." She felt better. She hadn't talked to Kaichou for a while. She was glad she wouldn't be suspected or be leaving a bad impression on anyone.

From then onwards it was a whole new chapter of her life. Himeji would often take her out for dinner or on drives. They enjoyed spending time with each other. He had a good heart. He loved her and she learned to love him as well. And her family was happy for her too.

She learned another lesson of love from Himeji. _Sometimes, the people who care about you know better than you do._


	20. Chapter 20 Takumi X Misaki Banzai! 3

_**Chapter20- Takumi X Misaki Banzai!**_

_It's finally the day…_

Misaki walked along the corridor while looking out the window. It was the end of another hectic school year. They were seniors in just a few more days. Another year of bone-crushing responsibilities and then they would finally be facing the outside world.

However, the thing bothering Misaki the most was Usui transferring to Miyabigaoka Academy. To say that it bothered her would be an understatement in fact. She had been angry that he didn't consult with her before deciding to transfer. Then he's transferring because he doesn't "want to leave Ayuzawa's side".

_Ugh! Everything's going to be fine Misaki!_

She saw two limousines stop outside the gates. Why were there two? One was enough for Usui…

_Oh, right. Akari's transferring as well…_

"Kaichou, why are there two limousines outside the gates?" Yukimura asked coming up to meet her. Curiosity was evident in his eyes.

"Usui and Akari are transferring today," she replied quietly.

Usui walked toward the gates alone, his bag was slung over his shoulder. Miyabigaoka's Student Council President, Igarashi Tora was there to pick him up.

He could see another limousine beside Tora's. A guy with black hair stood leaning against it, just as Tora stood leaning against his.

Akari also slowly made her way toward the gates. Yumiko and Inoue trailed behind her.

"Hana-chan, take care of yourself," Yumiko said.

"Yeah, and best of luck with Takezawa-kun," Inoue squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah…" she replied, bored.

"We're going to miss you, Hana-chan," Yumiko said in a shaky voice. Akari's expression softened. "K-keep in t-touch, kay?"

"Y-yeah," Inoue agreed, tears starting to spill down her cheeks as well.

"Of course I will, and it's not like this is the last time we're meeting right? It isn't like I'm leaving the country or anything," Akari consoled her two friends. She hugged them and finally said goodbye. She walked toward Himeji's car and greeted him.

"Hey," she said.

He nodded in reply. "So this is your school, huh?"

"Was," she corrected him. "Now my school is your school."

"Oh. Yeah I forgot." He grinned sheepishly. "So should we get going?"

She snapped out of her trance. His smile was really nice to look at.

"Is it okay if we just leave? I mean, shouldn't we wait for Igarashi kaichou to wrap it up?"she replied skeptically.

"Uh… yeah I guess we should…"

At that moment the whole student body of Seika gathered behind Misaki on the school grounds.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave just like that did you?" Misaki's voice boomed across the grounds. "And that goes for you too, Akari!" All the first years started cheering at her name.

"Whoa! You're famous!" Himeji exclaimed. "And, why do all these kids look like delinquents?"

"Um… because they were…before Ayuzawa-kaichou changed the whole place that is…"

"Oh…wait, Ayuzawa-kaichou as in Ayuzawa Misaki-kaichou?"

"Yeah."

"And is that cool blondie over there Usui Takumi?"

"Yeah."

"No way," he stared at her disbelieving. "Those two are** THE **ultimate tag team?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?!-"

He was interrupted by a roar coming from the Seika students. They both whipped their heads around and guess what they saw…

Usui had a shocked Misaki in his arms and his lips were pressed against hers. And the whole student population was cheering them on…

"Uh…" Himeji said once he regained his composure, "is he always like this?" He was perplexed. He wasn't exactly someone who'd kiss his girl in front of the whole school, and he didn't like the idea of someone else doing it either.

"TAKUMISA BANZAI!" Akari screamed from beside him, shocking him once more. She was actually bouncing on the soles of her feet. And to his utter surprise (again) the entire student body of Seika followed suit.

He stared at her, confounded. He didn't realize his jaw was hanging a little leaving his mouth open enough for a few bugs to enter at the same time without hindrance.

Akari, sensing eyes upon her, turned to look at her bewildered fiancé. She closed his mouth for him and said, "stop gaping at me like that and cheer for them. Come on! TAKUMISA BANZAI!"

Himeji smiled inwardly at her antics. She was childish but at the same time, mature. She was capable of making her own decisions but still stopped to listen to what others had to say (except some, _very_ personal matters). That was why he liked her. That was why he loved her.

"TAKUMISA BANZAI!" he yelled this time, drawing the complete attention of Igarashi kaichou.

"Maki, did Takezawa go mad or something?" he said starting to enjoy the show.

"Last I checked kaichou, he was perfectly fine," Maki replied.

Meanwhile, whrithing in Usui's embrace from the shock and embarrassment, Misaki wondered;

_Why is Akari cheering for us?_

Usui walked into his classroom at Miyabigaoka Academy. Some of his to-be classmates were already there.

A boy with spectacles on and a tablet deice in his hands, a girl who had a large teddy bear hugged to her front, a boy who had stereo headphones around his neck, a girl obviously of, mainland-Asian origins and another boy were there; he observed. He spotted Akari and her fiancé in one corner of the room, a place where you wouldn't usually look right after entering the room.

Usui noted that they didn't have seat plans so he could chose anywhere to sit. He was about to walk up to the seat he mentally selected when his phone started ringing and whaddya know? The caller ID read:

"Misa-chan"

He pressed ACCEPT and held the phone to his ear. And, the first thing he heard was yelling.

"Why on earth did you draw on my desk huh? It's the beginning of the first day of senior year and you just have to make a joke out of it don't you?"

"I just wanted to make Ayuzawa laugh…"

"Oh laugh my foot!"

Akari watched with scrutiny as Kaon (girl with the teddy) made way toward Usui and said something along the lines of, "I want to talk to that middle-class girlfriend of yours." Akari could actually hear Misaki's voice from her seat. So, she didn't have a problem making out Misaki's reply.

Akari got up from her place by Himeji and walked over. She could've sat back and watch the drama from afar. But that just seemed so lame.

"So, you're his girlfriend, eh?" Kaon asked in mock understanding. "It's a shame actually, doing so much even though you know it's no use. I really look forward to meeting you though. I'm his fiancé," she announced proudly.

_Oh, you __**do not **__want to mess with the ultimate tag-team! _Akari screamed inwardly at Kaon. She refrained from saying anything out loud, however. She wanted to hear her beloved kaichou reply first.

Misaki remained silent for a moment and Kaon found herself rejoicing in the glory of this new found victory.

"Heh, I pity you," Misaki replied dragging Kaon out of her day dream. "He's a pervert. A stalker. Being engaged to a guy like that… I really pity you."

Kaon was shocked beyond belief. _What kind of a girl says something like that about her boyfriend?_

_That's what I'm talking about! Possessive-Ayuzawa mode is on! There is NO WAY kaichou is losing to Kaon! _Akari mentally backslapped Misaki.

"W-what?" Kaon said once she regained herself from the shock.

"At any rate, I'd like to see you try to take him away. Because,** I. WILL. NOT. LET. HIM. GO. **It was nice talking to you though." She hung up.

Kaon returned the phone with bloodshot eyes and shaky hands. "How can you date such a weird woman?!"

He just ignored her and went to sit quietly at his seat. _Ayuzawa never fails to surprise me._

Kaon fumed with rage.

"Whoa! Calm down, Kaon," Akari said.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I'm expected to make friends with someone who acts like I don't even exist?!" she retorted. "And when paired up with his girlfriend these two piss me off like hell!"

"Watch your step, Kaon," Akari warned. "You don't want to mess with these two. You don't know where you'll end up."

"you're saying it as if you've actually had experience," Kaon's brother asked.

"yes, I have. And trust me when I say, you don't want to meddle with the most insane pair that breathes the air. You don't."

TAKUMISA BANZAI!

THE END

* * *

this is the end of misaki's rival folks! hope u enjoyed! for those who wanted more and also those who like this crappy writing there is gonna b another one by me name Complications do check it out plz!


End file.
